


Broken Wing

by That_celery



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_celery/pseuds/That_celery
Summary: Even the devil himself was once an angel.





	1. Prologue

Wonho was three. He was listening intently to his grandma's story and munching on cookies. The old lady had been telling him stories about creatures since he could start to understand words. When the other kids enjoyed stories about fairy-tale, princes and princesses, Wonho had his grandma told him about werewolf, vampire, demons and angels, those kinds that will only cause nightmare for kids. But to Wonho, the little boy finds it fascinating even to his liking. His parents thought that it wasn't appropriate and always tell her to stop telling the little boy such stories but yet she still does.

Wonho was five when his parents introduced Hyunwoo and Kihyun to him, their gardener's son and their cook's son. "Wonnie, this is Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Be nice to them." His mom said. The little boy smiled, showing a set of perfect teeth. The other two smiled politely in return. He hadn't had any other friends before. Kihyun seemed arrogant while Hyunwoo was so shy and awkward at first but soon Wonho realised that Kihyun is really naggy and Hyunwoo is a big teddy bear at heart. They became close friend since then.

Wonho started home-schooling the next year, together with Kihyun and Hyunwoo. They had tutor came to the mansion to teach them all sort of new stuff. The boy realised that he hated Math but finds History and Science to be interesting. Kihyun on the other hands likes all the subjects and learnt them very quickly. Hyunwoo is the same level as Wonho. Sometimes the tutor had extra classes with only Hyunwoo and Kihyun but the boy weren't allowed to join them. The boy once asked his parents why can't he go to school like any other kids but they said he was still too young to go outside and Wonho never questioned them again. They were only six that year.

Wonho was nine when his grandma passed away. No more stories time and cookies. He was close to her. He went to her bedroom every night before he sleeps. The bedroom was filled with stuffs, weird and spooky stuffs. The boy can't really comprehend why she kept all those things, but he knew she was superstitious – a word that he learnt not long ago. He loves her nevertheless.

They were fourteen when his parents finally let them go to school like normal kids does. Wonho was thrilled, so did Kihyun and Hyunwoo. School was fun, they met new kids, new teachers and new people. On the first day of school, the boy saved a puppy from being bullied by the kids and later that day he was chased by a dog on his way home, maybe it was the puppy's mother he thought but it was still weird. Wonho also discovered exams. Exams weren't hard when he had tutor that taught him advanced classes, he considered himself lucky. Hyunwoo and Kihyun always stick to him when they were at school.

Wonho was seventeen when his parent died in a car crash. Tragic they said. He remembered that day clearly, a bird had died crashing into the windows of his bedroom and he recalled his grandma said that it was some kind of bad omen. The boy can't believe they were gone in a blink of an eye. They were supposed to celebrate his birthday the next day but instead it was their funeral. The boy was devastated but he knew had to move on. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were always there for him. His parents left him with all the wealth and the big mansion. The mansion was too spacious and he had never felt so alone.

At nineteen, Wonho decided to attend college. Along with Kihyun and Hyunwoo, he moved to the big city and settled down in his own apartment. The three of them became flatmate. He was quite surprise when he knew about the place that his parent bought for him, they never told him about it but the boy was glad. 

 


	2. I

 

"Kihyun, where did you put my ramyeon at?" Wonho shouted as he rummaged through the kitchen cupboard.

"You had the last cup yesterday." Kihyun yelled back from the living room.

"I swear I still have some left."

"All gone." The shorter male walked into the kitchen.

"Darn it. I need them."

"You know they aren't healthy for you."

"But I can't focus without them."

"Then go buy it. The store is just around the corner."

"Aish."

"And get me some snacks too." The shorter male said before walking back to the living room.

"They aren't healthy for you too." Wonho managed to bark before he was out of the door.

They are already on their second year of college. Kihyun's taking on Chemistry major while Hyunwoo and Wonho both are Music major. They are doing okay in college, well Kihyun is doing great. That boy is an excellent student, too excellent to be exact, probably a genius. That small hamster excelled in every class that he took but back at home he is still their naggy mom, that's what Wonho calls him every time that small guy went overboard with cleaning and cooking for them.

Hyunwoo is currently out, probably at his boyfriend, Minhyuk's place. Hyunwoo got into sport and is now in the college swim team. That was how he got to know Minhyuk. Well who thought Hyunwoo would be the first to get a boyfriend before him and Kihyun, the big guy is handsome sure but too shy and awkward. Minhyuk's cool, a nice guy, too bright at times but he's good, Wonho likes him too. He remembered how bold Minhyuk was when he was pursuing Hyunwoo and how happy they were when Hyunwoo finally accepted his love. Wonho was happy that it worked out for the both of them.

The night was chilly. Wonho was glad that he was wearing his hoodies. He quickly opened the front door and went inside as he reached the store. He smiled at the cashier before going to the back to grab few cups of his favourite ramyeon as fast as he can so that he can go back to his cosy bedroom. He paid for them and pulled up his hoodies to cover his head before he walked out of the place with a plastic bag full of cup ramyeon.

He was walking in fast pace when he heard some people talking in the dark alley. Wonho stopped. He saw few figures standing in the alley. One seemed to be cornered by the other three. Part of him was telling himself to run but the stupid part of him told him that he should help. That's how Wonho is. He stood there to listen to them.

"He sent us to give a message to you." The guys hissed.

"Well was he afraid to send the message himself?" The guy that was cornered said.

"You dare to mock him."

"Why won't I?"

"Stay away from what that is not yours."

"What is not mine is also not his." The guy laughed.

"Insolent." The other guy raised his hand before Wonho stepped in trying to shield the guy that was cornered.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Don't need to raise a hand here." Wonho said before he turned to the guy that was behind him to whisper. He realized the guy is taller than him and the other three are huge.

"You ok? Wanna call the cop?" But the guy only smirked.

"This mortal dares to interrupt us." The guys in front of him laughed. The laugh sends chills down Wonho's spine. What did he just got himself into. Everything happened too quickly. He felt pain on his left side and when he looked down he saw red blood stains spreading throughout his hoodies, he can't feel his hands and he collapsed.

"No." Someone said. The collapsed boy heard few hisses and growls, and the sound of something snapped before he passed out.    

 

-

 

"Will he be ok?" Someone spoke. The voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I stitched him up. Luckily they didn't hit any vital organs."

"Thank you, Jooheon."

"No problem. But what the hell were you doing there in the first place?"

"Some business."

"Right. As if we don't have enough business here already."

"Relax. Nothing happened." The other man chuckled.

"Nothing happened? You could get killed you know."

"They can't even touch me. Those things are just his puppets."

"But still. I don't know man. Just be careful next time."

"I will. Thank you again Jooheon."

"Yeah. Whatever." Wonho heard the door closed. He heard the conversation between the two men. He tried moving his body but everything felt numb. He tried again and he felt a slight pain spreading from his left side, he groaned. The male can't even open his eye and soon blank out again.

-

Not sure how long had passed but Wonho heard the voices again.

"You said he'll be ok!" The familiar voice almost shouted.

"Calm down. It's only a fever."

"The remedy should work for him. But there's something weird about this guy. I think you can sense it too." A new voice that Wonho never heard of before spoke this time.

"He healed rather quickly for some mortal."

"Whatever. Just make sure he's ok."

"He will. Calm down for god sake. Why are you panicking? It's so rare to see you like this."

"He better be." Wonho's body was burning, he felt something wet and warm on his forehead.  _Wet cloth?_  And everything was dark again.

-

Wonho blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. The ceiling looked weird.  _When did he redecorate his room_?  _Why everything looked different?_  He blinked again. This was not his room. Panic started to hit him as he remembered the voices that he heard before. He tried turning around only to discover a face that was sticking too close to his own.

A face of a good-looking stranger. The boy seemed to be soundly sleeping, his plump lips slightly parted and he was letting out small breathes calmly in between them. The boy looked rather young, dark hair and fair skin, soft yet chiselled face, long eyelashes lined up prettily along his eyelids. The boy is beautiful.  _Why was he in bed with him? Wait it's not even his bed._

Wonho couldn't help it as he ran his finger along the boy's jawline and stopping as he reached the soft looking lips.  _It felt nice_. He wants to feel that lips on his own. Yet, the eyes of the lips owner blinked, his eyes were now looking straight into Wonho's. Wonho saw the colour of his eyes. It's yellow.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked. Soft yet a bit hoarse voice came out of those plump lips.

"Yes." Wonho smiled. They were both still staring at each other.

"Am I in heaven?" Wonho asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Cute. Unfortunately, it's quite the opposite."

"So am I in hell?" He frowned.

"Yes."

"Well the hell doesn't feel that bad with you here with me then." They both chuckled.

"You might need to reconsider that." The young boy suddenly said in a serious tone, all joking attitude from before gone. Wonho know he should be cautious of this stranger but he can't seem to find him intimidating enough. All he felt was a peculiar attraction towards the other male.

"You are the one from the alley?" Wonho questioned.

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No. But what you did that night was unnecessary. You could have killed yourselves."

"I only did what I thought was right at that moment."

"You're stupid. Cute but stupid." The young boy teased.

"Well thank you for the compliment then." Wonho smirked. Wonho tried to move his body again, he still felt the numbness and minimal pain on his left side. He was curious about what had actually happened that night. The male was going to open his mouth again but the boy beats him to it as if he could read his mind.

"I'll answer your question later when you're fully healed. But for now, do sleep and rest." He softly caressed Wonho's cheeks making the older male leaned closer to the touch. Wonho liked the fact that this stranger was still in bed with him and soon he was in deep slumber again.

 

-

 

"If I'm not dead, why am I in hell?" That was first thing that Wonho asked when he was fully awake, only causing the other male to burst out laughing.

"Is there hidden camera somewhere?" Wonho probed and started to look through everything in the room, the flower pot, the cushions, and the book shelf and even under the bed. The younger male finds his action amusing. The room itself was spacious, Wonho thought when he looked around.

There was a huge double door but there weren't any window. The bedroom was connected to the study. The wall in the study was made up of countless shelves full of books with a sleek ebony desk placed in the middle of it. For the bedroom, the same ebony material king sized bed with grey silk bedding stood tall in the middle of space. In between the study and the bedroom, a set of sectional couch and a modern black coffee table took up the space. There was also a fireplace made up of black stones where the fire burns brightly, keeping the room warm. The space was simple, a mix of modern and old, yet every piece fit with each other.

"Who are you?" Wonho asked when he finally stopped and gave up looking through the room. The younger male only smiled at him.

"Come here and sit down." The male said as he patted the space beside him on the couch and Wonho eyed him suspiciously but did as told.

"I will answer your question one at a time." The younger looking male said as he cupped Wonho's face with one of his hands, making the male to look straight into his yellow-colour eyes. Wonho noticed that the male's eye colour wasn't exactly yellow, more like gold, or maybe fire? He swore he saw something flickered in it. Wonho finds it was rather distracting and he seemed to lost trails of his purpose. Yet he can't make himself to pull away from his touch.

"Where am I?"

"I answered that before. Hell."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not." The younger male smiled softly.

"Then why am I in hell?"

"You tried to protect me and end up almost killing yourself. I had to save you. That's why I brought you home."

"Home as in Hell?" The younger male nodded.

"Then what are you doing in this so called hell?"

"I think you're missing the main question here. Think again. Wonho." The boy smirked.  _How did he know his name?_

"Who are you? No. What are you?"

"I'm a demon." Wonho's jaw dropped.  _This guy can't be serious_. He thought.

"So you're a demon and this hell is your home." The younger male nodded again. Wonho sighed, he had had enough of this prank.

"Ok. This prank had gone too far. You guys can come out now." It was silent.

"You don't believe me?"

"How can I believe you?" Wonho sighed.

"I'll show you. Though this might hurt a little bit." The boy then touched Wonho's temple. All of his sad memories came flooding, replaying themselves like movies before his eyes. Wonho gasped and the boy stopped. He could feel his forehead sweating and his hands were cold. Horror clearly displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry." The boy said, looking apologetically at Wonho. The other male showed no responds.

"I think you should sleep now. Your wounds were healed but you're still weak." The male said as he carried Wonho effortlessly towards the bed. The younger male tucked him in bed, covering him with blanket before slowly running his hand through Wonho's hair.

"I'm sorry." He sighed before moving away from the bed but Wonho grabbed on his hands.

"What's your name?" Wonho asked, the younger male seemed startled.

"Hyungwon. You can call me Hyungwon." He said.

"Please don't go, Hyungwon."

"I'll be here." Wonho fell asleep that night holding onto Hyungwon's hand.

 

 


	3. II

Wonho woke up the next time to find himself in bed with Hyungwon again. The other male was holding him close to his chest, one hand behind Wonho head and the other one around his waist. Wonho blushed as he thought about how close they were. The other male seemed to be sleeping peacefully, unaware that Wonho was already awake.

_How can someone as beautiful as this be a demon?_ But then again looks can be deceiving. As if it moved by itself, Wonho finger came in contact with Hyungwon's cheeks, softly poking it. It's as squishy as it looks. Wonho smiled and was content to know. The male wasn't sure of the time as the place had no windows nor clock but he needed to go to the toilet.

He tried to move out of the bed as carefully as he can, not wanting to wake the younger male. But as soon as Wonho stirred, the younger opened his eye.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nature's call." Wonho smiled awkwardly and the other male loosened his grips on him to let him out of the bed. Wonho went straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went by the sink and turned on the water tap before he sat down by the bathtub. He needed to think clearly and to do that he needed to stay away from Hyungwon.

Wonho looked around the bathroom, nothing was out of ordinary, everything was made up of black marbles, it was luxurious and comparable to the bathroom back in his mansion. Wonho sighed. He should try escaping but the only escape route was the main door and he didn't even know where that leads to, if he was indeed in Hell. He heard a knock on the door after a while.

"Wonho, are you okay?" Hyungwon asked from the other room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He said as he quickly finishes his business. Wonho saw Hyungwon was reading a book in the bed when he came out of the bathroom. Delicate long fingers flipping through the pages and his soft black hair slightly parted revealing his forehead. Wonho can't take his eye off of Hyungwon. He never believes in love at first sight but he might have really fallen for the boy. The other male put away the book as he saw Wonho come closer and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Question time?" Hyungwon ask, a small smile plastered on his face. Wonho nodded.

"Who are those people in the alley?"

"They aren't your concern. They were after me."

"What attacked me? I couldn't see anything that night all I remembered was the pain and blood."

"Hell hound. Normal human can't see them." Wonho's eye widened at that statement.

"Yeah. You could have died. The wound caused by hell hound is fatal for mortal yet you survived." Wonho looked shocked and maybe frightened for the first time since he woke up.

"Come closer." Hyungwon extended his arm and Wonho reached out to it. He can't resist him. Hyungwon pulled him closer and Wonho was now sitting in his laps, head pressed against the younger's chest while the other male was playing with strands of his hair.

"Why were those people after you?" Wonho asked softly. He heard the other male sighed.

"It's a long story."

"I think I have the time. I'm all ears." Hyungwon chuckled before he started talking again.

"Once upon the time, the hell was ruled by the devil himself. Yet he got bored and decided to take in an apprentice who could take over the hell from him. He trained a strong apprentice who he could trust and soon left the hell to be ruled by the young ones. But not all Demons would bow and serves under the new ruler. Some rebelled and wanted the Hell for themselves."

"You're the young apprentice?" Wonho asked after the story.

"Yes."

"And those people were after you because of Hell?"

"Yes."

"But you're strong?"

"I'm confident with my strength."

"And now you ruled the Hell?" Hyungwon nodded to answer.

"Guess I really did fell for the devil himself." Wonho chuckled.

"Ouch, what's that for?" Wonho whined. Hyungwon had flicked his forehead.

"You shouldn't say that. I'm dangerous."

"Well. I did. There's nothing I can do. So accept it."

"Did you really mean that?" Hyungwon cupped Wonho's face and bringing him closer to his to look straight into his eyes.

"Yeah." Wonho smiled sheepishly and their lips were connected. Wonho's hands were around the boy's neck and he can feel one of Hyungwon's hands was at the back of his head while the other slowly trailing along his spine. Both were trying to get closer to each other, needing to deepen the kiss.

"Is he awake yet?!" Someone barged in through the door.

"Jooheon do you not know how to knock?" Hyungwon shouted.

"Opps. Sorry my bad." The boy named Jooheon apologized.

"The mortal is awake. Seem like we came at the wrong moment." The other boy beside him said calmly as he saw the both of them in bed, in a rather awkward position.

"Ahh. Sorry again. We'll visit you next time then." The male said before dragging the other boy with him out of the door.

"Come back. Just do whatever you need to and vanish after." The two boys reappeared from the door frame, grinning widely at them. Wonho felt the urge to dive under the cover and pretended that he was dead.

 

-

 

"He's fully healed. Impressive. Even the scar faded."

"Your remedy worked like a charm as always."

"Of course." The boy said smugly, both hand folded across his chest

"Thank you for saving me." Wonho said looking at both of them after they had examined his already-fully-healed wound.

"It's our pleasure." The guy with the dimples said smiling. His name is Jooheon if Wonho haven't heard wrong.

"We haven't introduced ourselves right?" Jooheon said and the boy beside him nodded.

"I'm Jooheon and this brat here is Changkyun."

"I'm not a brat." Changkyun said as he smacked Jooheon's head, the other boy yelped.

"Nice to meet you." Changkyun turned his attention back to Wonho.

"Nice to meet you both too. I'm Wonho." Wonho replied smiling.

"So, what do you think about Hyungwon?" Jooheon asked abruptly, wriggling his eyebrow.

"This is the first time he brought someone back. Let alone a mortal."

"Yeah. We have never seen him like this before."

"You know I can still hear you from across the room." Hyungwon said as his fingers moved hectically on the laptop's keyboard in the study.  _Wait a laptop?_

"Are you two demons too?" Wonho attempted to change the topic.

"He is. But I'm a little bit different." Changkyun said as he pointed too Jooheon.

"Don't let their looks fools you. They can all look cute and innocent. But Jooheon right there is second in command after me." Hyungwon spoke again from across the room and Jooheon looked proud to be introduced like so.

"Yeah. And Changkyun here is the best Warlock that I have ever known."

"I preferred the term healer."

"Nothing about you spells healing." And Jooheon was smacked on his head again.

"See for yourselves." Wonho chuckled at their behaviour. They seemed so young and laid back. Nothing looked like hell-ish. Yet again, Hyungwon himself too doesn't look intimidating.

"Crap. I forgot about Kihyun and Hyunwoo. They must be worried sick."

"Your flatmate?" Hyungwon said.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I know quite some stuff about you."

"Eww, stalker!" Both Jooheon and Changkyun exclaimed too excitedly before Hyungwon appeared out of nowhere and smacked them both on the head. Wonho swore Hyungwon was at the desk in the study,  _how did he? Teleportation?_  Wonho shrugged at that thought, he wasn't sure what to believe in anymore.

"Are you both done? Can you leave now?" Hyungwon said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Aww but we just got to know each other. Right Wonho?" Jooheon said pleadingly.

"Yeah, let us stay a while more." Changkyun added.

"Fine, you both can stay and watch us continue what we left off just now." Hyungwon said as he started to pull Wonho onto his laps again.

"Eww. Fine we'll go."

"We'll see you again later Wonho." And they vanished out of thin air. Wonho thought that he might as well be insane now.

"You'll get used to it." Hyungwon said as he plays with Wonho's hair.

"Get used to what? The sudden appearing and disappearing act?"

"Yeah."

"Sure sure." He said as he leaned closer into Hyungwon's chest. He could get used to being pampered like this. The younger male was humming a melody, Wonho can't quite catch it but it sounded familiar to him.

"What else can you guys do? Can you breathe fire?" Wonho asked after a while.

"Well sort of."

"Do you have horns and tail?"

"Nope. Those are just nonsense fabricated by mortal."

"Darn it. I was hoping to see a tail." His reply made them both laughed.

"How long have I been here?"

"Time works differently here. But in mortal time, it's almost two days?"

"Kihyun is gonna kill me for disappearing."

"I think he'll understand that his silly friend here got all heroic and tried to save a damsel in distress but almost got himself killed."

"Haha. Funny." Hyungwon chuckled.

"Say Hyungwon, when you saved me, did you by any chance save my ramyeons too?"

"Nope." Wonho's stomach grumbled and the male smiled awkwardly. He didn't realize that he was famished until now.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I can hear that. Let go get some food before I send you back to your apartment." Hyungwon smiled softly before leaving a small peck on Wonho's forehead.

"Okay." Wonho felt butterflies in his stomach.

"But first we need you out of those clothes." Hyungwon eyed the man in front of him from head to toe while biting his lips. Wonho looked down. He finally realized that he only had an oversized shirt and a really, extremely short shorts on before he blushed as he let Hyungwon dragged him to find a more suitable clothing.


	4. III

**Back at Wonho's apartment.**

Kihyun slammed the door behind him before he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Smashing the keypad, he called someone.

"Come on, pick up." He gritted his teeth. The beeping stopped and someone answered at the other end.

"Hey Kihyun. What's up? It's already late."

"Hyunwoo. Get your ass here. Wonho's missing."

"Hold up. What do you mean he's missing?"

"He went to the store to get some ramyeon and never came back so I went to look for him. The cashier in the shop said Wonho left after he paid."

"But he didn't get home?"

"Yeah. So I followed his trail. It leads to an alley. The place doesn't looked good. I saw blood." Kihyun's hands run cold as he spoke.

"Let's not assume the worst. You tried his cell phone?"

"I did before I went to look for him. He left it in his room. That airhead."

"Ok. Calm down. I'll be there soon. I'm bringing Minhyuk too."

"Okay. Hurry." The calls end.

-

Hyunwoo arrived 15 min later at the apartment with Minhyuk tailing behind him. Luckily he didn't live that far from Wonho's.

"Kihyun." Hyunwoo called when he got into the living room. The other boy was pacing around and stopped at the sight of Hyunwoo.

"I should have not let him go alone. It's my fault." Worried written all over his face.

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't know this would happen."

"I thought nothing would ever happen again after his parent death and after we moved."

"Nothing happens these past years. Why now?"

"I don't know."

"Should we go back and check out that place again? Maybe you missed something."

"Okay."

"Hey Kihyun." Minhyuk suddenly said. They had forgotten that the boy was there too.

"Hey Minhyuk." Kihyun replied quietly.

"Minhyuk can you stay here just in case Wonho come back?" Shownu asked.

"Sure. I hope you guys find him." He said before the two of them went out.

-

They went back to the alley that Kihyun said.

"This. It's his. It's what that leads me here." Kihyun said pointing at the red stain on the road.

"You might be right. I could smell sulfur. It's weak now but it's still there." Hyunwoo said.

"Shit." Kihyun cursed.

"Those. I don't think it's Wonho's." Hyunwoo was pointing on a dark red almost black colored stain on the wall of the alley.

"Something happened here. A fight?"

"Probably. These aren't human's doing."

"That airhead must have intervened with something."

"Can you trace him?"

"I did that but it wouldn't work correctly. I can sense that he's still alive but I can't detect where he is." Kihyun sighed.

"Let's get back and try again?"

"It wouldn't work. I tried countless times before you got home. I wish I'm stronger."

"Calm down Kihyun. If he's still alive then maybe they took him somewhere. I should call my parent to let them know."

"Okay."

"Let's look around for now."

-

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Minhyuk rushed to door when he heard it unlocked only to see Hyunwoo and Kihyun looking weary. They had been searching the whole night.

"Nothing yet." Hyunwoo said while shaking his head.

"You guy should clean up and rest for a bit." The blonde male said. Kihyun only nodded before walking towards his bedroom while Hyunwoo settled in the living room followed by Minhyuk.

"Babe, you looked tired." Minhyuk said when they both sat on the couch.

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit tired." Hyunwoo gave his boyfriend a little smile to reassure the other.

"What happened though? You didn't give me much detail before we got here."

"Wonho might be in big trouble." Hyunwoo sighed.

"He might got in a fight. With demons." Minhyuk only listened quietly.

"We found traces of blood. His and demon's back at the alley. We think he might got taken away by them." Minhyuk gasped.

"Do you guys have any idea where they took him to?"

"No clue. He's just gone. And Kihyun can't track him down but he knows that Wonho is still alive. Somewhere."

"Do you want me to help? I can pull some strings."

"It's okay babe. I know how you hated to need to deal with them. I've called my parent. We'll see if they could find something out."

"Okay. I'll make you guys some tea or maybe snacks." Minhyuk gave Hyunwoo a small peck before heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you babe." Hyunwoo said smiling to his boyfriend before he laid back into the sofa.

 

-

 

The date (as Wonho called it) with the demon went by quite fast, as in lightning fast.

Hyungwon snapped his finger. They were now in the fitting room of one of the famous clothing stores in Gangnam Street.

"How did you? Nevermind." Wonho was surprised.

"Try on the clothes that I picked for you." Hyungwon shouted from outside of the fitting room as the saleswoman handed Wonho the pieces of clothes. He put it on and went out.

"Does this looks okay?" Wonho smiled awkwardly as he posed for of his boyfriend. He was wearing ripped-washout-denim jeans with a simple white button up.

"Hmm. Okay. Try another one." Hyungwon said as he looked at his boyfriend from head to toe. The saleswomen handed Wonho another set of clothing.

After five set of different clothing that Hyungwon personally picked for him, Wonho had reached his limit.

"Hyungwon! I'm done playing dressing up. I'm hungry now." Wonho said pouting. He was really hungry. Hyungwon chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. Food grudge is scary he thought.

"Fine. What do you wanna eat?"

"Urm. Can we have steak?"

"Okay then."

Hyungwon snapped his finger. They were in front of the finest diner in New York.

"Hyungwon I don't think we are dressed properly for the place?"

"Ahh. I'll settle that." Snapped. Both of them were in suit. Wonho was speechless.

"Why did you let me try on all those clothes when you can just do this?" He barked.

"I'm sorry. But don't tell me you weren't having fun too."

"Well I did for a bit. Maybe."

"I like that little fashion show you put up for me. Did you see those sales ladies drooling over you? They were almost this close to trade me their souls to get in your pants." Hyungwon laughed. For the first time, Wonho thought maybe Hyungwon is indeed the devil ( _Well he is, wake up please Wonho_ ).

"Table for two, Sir?"

"Yes. Please." Hyungwon said and the attendant led them to their table before taking down their orders. Wonho had the finest steak. Hyungwon smiled looking at his boyfriend that was enjoying the food as he sipped on his wine.

Wonho was watching Hyungwon too. The way the younger's finger wrapped around the wine glass and how the male elegantly brought the glass to his puffy lips and down the red liquid. He can't take his eyes off him, the other looked too good in his black suit and he fit perfectly in the place.

"This is so good. The meat are well cooked and everything. Thank you." Wonho said smiling.

"Do they not notice your eye colour?" Wonho suddenly said in whispering tone.

"My eyes appeared normal to them." Hyungwon grinned.

"Ohh."

"Tell me when you're done. I know just the place for dessert."

"Mhm. Okay I'm done." The male said as he wiped his mouth with the napkins.

Another snap, they were now eating crepe by the street in Paris while enjoying the view of the Eiffel Tower. They were now in their casual clothing from before, guessed Hyungwon realized that it wasn't normal to have crepe by the street wearing suit. Wonho was impressed, more like smitten. Well Hyungwon wasn't any different. He tried to feed the older with anything that he can think of.

"Does demon not eat food?" Wonho asked as he realized the other male didn't eat much.

"We don't need them. But we can eat them if we want to. I like to savour them."

"Ahh ok."

"Then what do you guys really feeds on?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Ooh." Wonho went back chomping on his crepe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said when he realized Hyungwon was looking at him.

"You looked cute while you're eating." That made Wonho blushed.

"Hey, you were eyeing me too when we're in the restaurant." Hyungwon chuckled as Wonho turned redder. The male started to munch on the crepe fiercely trying to avoid Hyungwon's stare.

"So your apartment now?" The taller male said as Wonho finished his crepe.

"O- Okay." He shyly took Hyungwon's hand in his and let them intertwined.

-

Hyunwoo was pacing in the living room, talking on the phone when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." He heard Minhyuk yelled from the kitchen.

"The door. Hyunwoo. Get to the door." Kihyun suddenly barged into the living room, eye widened, beads of sweats on his forehead, startling the male that was on the phone. Hyunwoo was now on alert too.

Minhyuk had opened the door to see Wonho standing in front of it before pulling the male into his embrace.

"Oh my god Wonho. We are so worried." He said as he hugged him without realizing that Wonho wasn't alone.

"Minhyuk-" The other male had opened his mouth before he felt a knife on his throat. Hyunwoo was now standing close to Hyungwon with a blade near the other's throat.

"Who are you? What did you do to Wonho?!" Hyunwoo threaten Hyungwon.

"Hyunwoo, what are you doing? Let go of that knife!" Wonho shouted.

"Foolish mortal. Think again if you thought you can harm me with that blade." Hyungwon snickered.

"Well at least I hope it can still damage you somehow." Hyunwoo said.

"Wonho, stay away from him." Kihyun emerged from the living room. Looking rather tired and he started chanting on something that Wonho doesn't understand.

"What are you doing Kihyun?! Hyunwoo let go of him!" Wonho panicked.

"Can you guys stop for a minute?"

"You finally dare to speak Minhyuk?"

"Hey Hyungwon. Long time no see." Minhyuk smiled.

"You know him?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Yeah."

"Then he must be-" Hyunwoo dragged the knife closer to Hyungwon's throat.

"Don't let go of him Hyunwoo." Kihyun said.

"No!" Wonho yelled.

"Stop. Just stop guys." Everyone froze. They can't move. Except for Minhyuk. Now all eyes were on that blonde guy.


	5. IV

"I won't unfreeze you guys until all of you calmed down." He said with both arm folded on his chest.

"Kihyun stop chanting. You're weak at the moment. Stop straining yourself."

"Hyunwoo. I'm sorry babe. I love you but put that blade down." Hyunwoo's knife fell on the floor.

"Hyungwon and Wonho. I don't know what happened between you two so please enlighten us." Wonho tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Opps sorry. Try speaking now." Minhyuk said and Wonho felt his voice came back as he gasped.

"Hyungwon here saved me from hell hound. Well not really. I was trying to save him but it turn out the opposite. He brought me back to heal me. Now that I'm all healed he was just sending me back home. Okay. He's a good guy. And I'm in love with him. Why are you guys so tipsy? The blade and shits. Kihyun what happened to you? You looked horrible. Minhyuk what the heck are you?!" Wonho poured out all his words. He might as well was rapping just now. Hyungwon finds his reaction funny.

"Okay. You guys heard that. So are we cool now? Blink if you do." So everyone blinked. They were able to move again and Kihyun collapsed.

"Kihyun!"

"I'm ok I just need to sit down." He was panting.

"Okay. Someone help Kihyun to the living room and we'll talk. Tea anyone?"

"Me." Kihyun said before Minhyuk disappeared into the kitchen again. Wonho and Hyunwoo helped the shorter male going to the living room, followed by an upset looking Hyungwon. He didn't expect to see Minhyuk here, let alone having a Mortal as his lover. So many thoughts crossed Hyungwon's mind but he shrugged it away as he saw Wonho smiling weakly at him. They sat Kihyun down on the couch and settled down themselves with Wonho sticking close to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo still looked restless but calmed down as he saw Minhyuk.

"Okay. Tea's here." Minhyuk said and set the tea down on the coffee table. He sighed as he saw everyone was quiet and still staring at each other.

"So anyone wanna start?" He said.

"Kihyun why do you looked so worn out? "

"I was tracking you, you ass. You just disappeared with traces of demons and blood at the alley. Everyone was worried sick. I'm just glad you're home now."

"Tracking me? How? Wait what?" Kihyun sighed.

"Hyunwoo, you care to explain? I'm really tired now. I think it's time for him to know." Kihyun said as he started sipping on his tea. Hyunwoo eyed Hyungwon.

"You can trust him." Wonho said as he reached for Hyungwon's hand and slightly squeeze it.

"Wonho. I need you to listen to this calmly." Wonho nodded to answer.

"Kihyun's family and mine had been serving your family for generations. We were supposed to protect you and keep you safe from any danger. Kihyun here is a Warlock and I'm a Hunter. Now he's drained and tired because he tried to track you with magic but to no avail."

Wonho's jaw dropped. He had been hearing all this bizarre stuff since few days ago. He now realized there was another side of this world that existed but he was never aware of it. Well, firstly he fell in love with a demon and then both of his close friends were supposed to be his bodyguard-of-sort, what else could happen next? His world seemed to be upside down at the moment.

"Why?" He blurted.

"Your family possessed a special kind of blood. Angel's blood. That was what our parent told us. We're supposed to protect it from people that might want to use it for their greed but your parent wanted you to have a normal life. That's why they never told you anything about it. They don't want you to live in fear and worries of anyone harming you for your blood. And we both were assigned to protect you secretly." Wonho was stunned until he felt Hyungwon was squeezing his hands, the other male looked worriedly at him.

"What's Angel's blood? What does that means?"

"My parent said that blood of an angel's run through your veins. It was inherited from your ancestors before you. The blood is powerful. We don't know much of the details but I could contact my parent for you if you wanna know more." Wonho nodded.

"Hey. We are still your close friend aside from the secret-mission-to-protect-you-thingy. You might starve if I leave you alone anyway." Kihyun smiled to reassure Wonho. Wonho rolled his eyes but smiled warmly in return.

"Thank you. Both of you. And sorry for making you worry." Wonho said to Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

"No problem. Just don't do that again." Hyunwoo laughed.

"Okay that settles it. Now's everyone's happy." Minhyuk said smiling.

"Did you left hell for this mortal, Minhyuk?" Hyungwon suddenly said.

"This mortal has a name. His name is Hyunwoo. He's my soulmate." Minhyuk said as he put his arm around Hyunwoo and flashing his brightest smiles.

"I can't believe your left me in the mess for this."

"I'm happy now Hyungwon. Can't you be happy for me too?"

"Wait. How did you know Minhyuk?" Wonho asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about my mentor?" Wonho nodded.

"Well Minhyuk here was my mentor."

"You're Lucifer?!" Wonho shouted.  _How can that ball of sunshine be Lucifer?_  He's too bright ( _it's sunny_ ) that it's almost blinding to be by his side all day, only Hyunwoo was able to survive that. Nothing about him projected Hell at all.

"I go by Minhyuk now. Lucifer sounded too edgy and scary also too dramatic." The sunshine nodded.

"I know he's a powerful demon but the Satan himself? Good job Hyunwoo. Did your parent know?" Kihyun smirked.

"Well ugh sort of." Hyunwoo said shyly.

"I was kinda on a mission to exterminate him. But yeah." Hyunwoo blushed only making Minhyuk's smile wider.

"That's how we really met and now he's my whole world." Minhyuk said as he kissed Hyunwoo's cheek softly. They were both looking at each other fondly.  _They are indeed in love_. Wonho thought.

"Okay. I had enough of this for one day. If you'll excuse me I'll be in my room for the next few days sleeping. Bye." Kihyun said as he paced toward his room leaving the two pairs of couples behind.

"I think we started off the wrong foot. Let's try this again." Hyunwoo said.

"Hi, I'm Hyunwoo. Nice to meet you and sorry about the knife." Hyunwoo offered a handshake to Hyungwon.

"I'm Hyungwon. It's ok. I would have done the same if someone that I care for went missing and showed up with strangers." Hyungwon accepted the handshake.

"Now everyone's happy." Minhyuk beamed.

"But still."

"And I didn't leave you in a mess Hyungwon. I taught you everything you needed to know. You are more than capable to control Hell."

"Well you're right about that." Hyungwon's lips curved upward forming a small smile.

"And I'm happy that you're happy." He said to Minhyuk, the sunshine smiled fondly at him.

"We heard Wonho's side of the story. Can we hear yours too?" Hyunwoo said. Hyungwon sighed.

"I was at the alley that night taking care of some business. I was surrounded by demons and Wonho thought I needed help so he jump in and tried to save me which is not necessary at all. He got wounded by hell hound. So I had to bring him back and healed him."

"Sounds like Wonho to me." Hyunwoo said sternly.

"Yeah."

"Hell hound's bite is fatal to human. How did he?" Minhyuk frowned.

"That's what we were trying to figure out. Changkyun and Jooheon were amazed too."

"Guess it's the blood."

"Yeah. Probably." Hyunwoo yawned.

"Babe you should get some sleep too. You didn't get much rest these days either." Minhyuk said worriedly.

"Yeah. I probably should." Hyunwoo said as he yawned again, eyes watery.

"That's it let's get you to bed." Minhyuk said as he pulled Hyunwoo up and started to drag the bigger male into his room.

"Sorry guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow again."

"You guys make yourself at home!" He shouted before he close the bedroom's door.

"But it's my apartment." Wonho said. They both laughed when his eye met Hyungwon's.

"So do you wanna go to my room too?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." Wonho stood up and led Hyungwon to his room. He had forgotten about the condition of his room that he had left for two days but luckily it wasn't as messy as he thought it would be. Books scattered all over the study desk and Wonho spotted his phones. One miss call from Kihyun, guessed that was when the shorter male realized Wonho didn't have his phone with him. Half full laundry basket sited at one corner of the room. The bed was almost neat, covered in baby blue bed sheet. There were more music study related books on the floor. Wonho picked up some of them to make way for Hyungwon.

"Let me show you something." Wonho said as he pulled the long curtains covering the wall of his room. A vast glass window stood behind it, displaying the mesmerizing night city view. Hyungwon's eye sparkled as he saw the view in front of him. It's not that he haven't seen such view before, but the fact that Wonho was there standing in front of it made everything seemed perfect.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." He said and Wonho blushed.

But something else caught Hyungwon's eye. A white classic grand piano in front of the window. The demon went closer without realizing it. He eyed the piano and softly moved his hands over the cover of the keyboard.

"May I?" He asked Wonho.

"Go ahead." Hyungwon sat down in front of the piano, opening the cover. Soon the room was filled with soft piano's melody. Wonho recognized it as the song that Hyungwon was humming before. The melody carried sadness and warmth at the same time. They were both immersed in the music until Hyungwon stopped.

"Okay enough piano. You should sleep too. Don't you have classes to attend?" Hyungwon smirked causing Wonho to pout. The older had totally forgotten that he had college classes. Hyungwon slowly pulled the pouting Wonho towards his bed and they both laid down on it. Both were just staring at each other silently, enjoying each other's company without any words, until Wonho broke the silence again.

"Is the thing with Minhyuk still bugging you?"

"Maybe abit."

"Do you wanna tell me?" Hyungwon sighed.

"Minhyuk saved me in the past. He was the only one that I had and the one that have always been there before I got to know Jooheon and Changkyun. He trained and taught me everything. He was my best friend, a father figure and family that I never had. But one day he was just gone, leaving me behind to rule Hell in his place." Wonho listened silently.

"At some point, I thought I was in love with him. But it was just one sided plus it's more like admiration than love and Minhyuk knew that. I'm happy that he found someone now." Hyungwon chuckled.

"Oh." That was the only reply Wonho said.

"Heyhey. Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Hyungwon said teasingly as he pinched the older's cheeks.

"Am not!" Wonho blushed as Hyungwon pulled him into a hug and Wonho snuggled closer into the other's chest.

"Hyungwon?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never asked. But how old are you?" Hyungwon burst out laughing.

"Does it matter? I'm really old that I could be your ancestor. Probably." Hyungwon said still laughing. Wonho's eye widened but decided that it didn't really matter.

"Sleep now Love. You have a day ahead of you tomorrow." The demon said as he softly stroked Wonho's hair, shortly the older's breathing calmed down as he drifted into dreamland.


	6. V

Hyungwon made sure that Wonho was already deep asleep before leaving a small peck on the older's forehead and slowly crawling out of the bed to leave the bedroom. He heard someone in the kitchen when he closed the bedroom door quietly. Minhyuk was doing dishes.  _What a rare sight._  He thought.

"Hyungwon, is Wonho already asleep?" Minhyuk asked with cloth in one hand, busy wiping the already washed dishes.

"Yeah. Hyunwoo?"

"Mhm. Sleeping like a baby." Minhyuk smiled at the mentioned of his teddy bear boyfriend.

Hyungwon sat on the stool on the kitchen counter, his eyes were still glued to the back of the blonde that was busy at the kitchen sink.

"You're gonna burn holes on my back if you keep staring at me like that." The blonde chuckled as he set the last dried plate on the drying rack.

"What have you been up to all these years?" Hyungwon asked silently. He was curious, too curious. The blonde had disappeared without traces all these years and only to be found here today, looking exactly the same when before he left and courting his boyfriend's best friend on the side.

"Tea?" He said smiling.

"No. I had enough tea for today."

"But I like tea."

"Okay tea. Then answer my questions." Hyungwon sighed as he watched the blonde prepared tea again for who knows the nth times today. Minhyuk set the tea down for both of them on the kitchen counter and sat in front of Hyungwon.

"How are you Hyungwon?" He said as he sipped on his warm tea.

"I'm good. Why did you left?" Hyungwon said coldly.

"I left you a letter didn't I? Even hinting it all the time when I'm with you. I was tired and sick of hell." Minhyuk sighed.

"That doesn't make sense."

"I have been there since forever Hyungwon. You wouldn't understand."

"Then what have you been doing all these 20 years?"

"I have travelled to places that I have never imagine that I could be there. I learnt and studies, even worked like a normal human, blending in, trying to feel how does it feels like to be a human."

"You know that's worthless right? You can feel their emotions and thoughts. Their greed, anger and sinister attracts you."

"It was hard at first. But I managed to ignore it. Hyungwon, for once I felt that I'm alive like a human." Minhyuk broke into a small smile.

"I tried to track you down."

"Yeah. I know. But I'm pretty good at staying hidden." Minhyuk chuckled.

"You didn't even contact me all these years."

"You had Jooheon and Changkyun. They are your friend too."

"They aren't the same."

"But you survived and thrived without me. You're independent enough my child." Hyungwon felt his heart stopped as if he had one. He had missed Minhyuk calling him that for a long time and his expression softened.

"I missed you." Hyungwon blurted.

"I missed you too." Minhyuk said as he softly caressed Hyungwon's face and smiling fondly at the younger. Hyungwon leaned in to his touch. He had missed the blonde so much.

"Hey, I'm glad that you have Hyunwoo now. He seemed like a nice guy." Hyungwon smiled softly.

"He is." Minhyuk said looking whipped and happy as if he had owned the universe.

"But he tried to exterminate you before?"

"It's all in the past now. Well a sweet past though. He tried so hard but fell for me eventually like how I fell for him."

"You're still a sucker for romance." Minhyuk giggled.

"You have Wonho now too."

"Mhm." Hyungwon smiled at Minhyuk's words.

"Did he send his men to attack you back at the alley?" Minhuk asked looking worried.

"Yeah. He was your right hand man, he won't bow to me that easily."

"He was no longer my right hand man when he tried to ruin Hell." Minhyuk's lips pressed into thin line, anger clearly seen in his eyes.

"I think it's time to give him a piece of my mind too." Hyungwon said.

"I'll go with you."

"You would? After staying low all these times?" Hyungwon was surprised.

"He tried to ruin something precious to me again, even hurting my lover's best friend. Besides I can be more convincing than you are." Minhyuk winked and Hyungwon slapped away his hand playfully.

"But you said I'm independent enough."

"Okay you can do it while I'll just stand there and watch the show?"

"Deal." Hyungwon smirked and they both vanished into thin air.

Few hours later, Kihyun woke up and was cursing whoever left his precious teacups on the counter.

 

-

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk appeared at a rather luxurious looking office furnished with leather sofa, leather chair, leathers on everything. A huge painting was hanging up on the wall behind the study desk, perfectly capturing the owner's cunning smile on its canvas. Hyungwon winced at the choices of furniture, the owner seemed to have a bad taste on interior design. The office chair turned revealing the owner that was sitting on it.

"Hyungwon! How much of a fool can you be appearing here like this?" The guy smirked and ten more figures appeared magically to surround them.

"How imprudent can you be to send those weaklings to attack me at the alley?" Hyungwon snapped his fingers and those dark figures disappeared along with the smirk that was on the guy's face.

"Guessed you didn't get my message clear enough?"

"Oh I get them loud and clear. So I figured you would want a reply from me." Hyungwon raised his right hand and the guy that was sitting was now hovering in the air, forcefully pushed and pinned onto the painting behind him, unable to move a limb, his eye widened with disbelief.

"How dare you-" The guy snarled before blood started to leaked out of his eye sockets, trickling down slowly like tears but the colour was dark red almost black. The guy choked and struggled as even more blood gushed out, this time from his mouth and ears. Hyungwon sneered at the sight in front of him. Oh how much he likes to watch his subject suffered in pain.

"Listen to me carefully, Jackson."

"You filthy half-blood dared to threaten me."

"Half-blood or not you're no match for me. Admit it." Hyungwon laughed emotionlessly.

"You-" Jackson managed to say before he choked on more blood again.

"Stay away from Hell and me of course. I'll make sure you'll never reincarnate if you appear near me again." Hyungwon said calmly.

"Jackson. I left the Hell in his hand. You had done enough damages. I already banished you from Hell." Minhyuk added coldly.

"Lucifer, you are here too. How-" Jackson choked again, now even more blood spilled out of him through the cracks under his nails, soaking his black suit entirely and making it glistened under the dim lighting of the room. He was slowly suffocating.

"I hope you get my message and stay the fuck away." Hyungwon said before disappearing with Minhyuk. Jackson fell onto the floor, still stuttering and his breathing uneven as he slowly climbed back onto his chair.

"Mark." He summoned.

"Yes, my Lord." A tall dark figure appeared in front of the desk.

"Tail them. I don't care how but find out their weakness. And also find out about the mortal boy that was at the alley that night too. Go." The figure nodded and disappeared into thin air.

"Two can play this game." Jackson laughed darkly.

-

Wonho stretched his arm in hope to find a warm body beside him but only to be greeted by coldness. He peeked through his long eye lashes and realized the space beside him in the bed was empty. Hyungwon must have left while he was sleeping. He sighed. Maybe he should have asked for his number, but does Hyungwon even own a cellphone? He takes note to ask that to the boy later.

The sunlight had shone through the window that he left uncovered from last night after showing his lover the view behind it. Wonho rubbed his eye as he tried to get off his bed and get ready for classes before he felt two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back to bed. He gasped but relaxed as he caught the familiar scent. Wonho fell back to bed into Hyungwon's embrace.

"Morning, love." Hyungwon said as he nuzzled into the crook of Wonho's neck and pulling the other closer to his chest. Wonho quivered as he felt the other's breathes on his skin.

"Morning." He could get used to being called love. Wonho smiled at that thought.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not when you're not in bed with me." Wonho said, slightly cringed as he realized the words that came out of his mouth, his cheeks flaring red. Hyungwon chuckled as he heard that.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Taking care of some business again."

"Oh."

"You don't wanna know what kind of business?"

"It's okay. You would tell me if you want to. I won't peered into it or force you to tell me." Wonho said as he softly patted Hyungwon's hands that were on his waist. Part of him was curious too but sometimes it's better not to know. He gulped as he felt Hyungwon suddenly pulled him closer and tightening the grip around his waist. Without any warning, the taller male started to gently nibble on Wonho's soft earlobe causing him to let out muffled moans. Hyungwon was satisfied to hear his lover whimpered under his touch when he slips his hands under the other's shirt and started drawing circles on the pale skin around the hips.

"Hyungwon- I- I have classes soon. Let- go-" Wonho managed to say.

"Or you can stay in bed with me?" Wonho can feel that the younger male was smirking. The offer is really tempting but-

"No I won't listen to the words of a devil!" Wonho said giggling as he abruptly sat up and slamming a pillow onto Hyungwon's face before rushing into the bathroom for escape. Leaving Hyungwon with his mouth agape as he blinked, he can't believe that he just got rejected but laughed as he saw his lover disappearing into the bathroom.

 

-

 

Wonho attended classes normally like any other days. He went to school, he hand in his assignments and he sat in the class silently beside Hyunwoo but his mind was elsewhere. He stared out of the window, expression softened as he thought about his lanky demon boyfriend. He was wondering what was the latter up to. Probably busy with Hell? What does he even do in Hell anyway? Feeding hell hounds? Torturing souls? Set everyone on fire? Wonho recalled all those scenes from the creepy movies and dramas that he watched, even those details from the books that he read about supernatural stuff. He shuddered at that thought as he can't imagine his sweet lover doing that.

Oh and he had asked the boy for his number. Wonho's lips instantly curved upward forming a silly smile as he recollected the little incident.

 

**_Flashback this morning_ **

"Hyungwon are you still there?" Wonho shouted from the bathroom. He had brush his teeth, took a quick shower and is now roughly towelling his hair dry.

"Yeah." Hyungwon answered lazily, possibly still lying comfortably in the bed. Wonho got out of the bathroom with a towel over his head covering his almost-dried hair and a different towel wrapped around his thin waist, hanging low enough to display his fully toned abs. He saw his lover, his back against the bedframe and leg crossed on the bed. Hyungwon is engrossed in reading the same book with a black leather cover again. The book looked aged even the gold lettering and emboss on the cover seems to have faded.

"Hyungwon?" Wonho asked as he went into the walk in closet looking for clothes. The other male only hummed in reply.

"Do you have a phone?"

"No. I don't really need them."

"Hmm. I see."

"Why did you asked?"

"I don't know. Hmm what if I want to look for you?"  _Or what if I miss you_. Wonho didnt say the last part out loudly but as if he could read Wonho's mind Hyungwon chuckled to that. Wonho felt his cheeks heating up.

"I'll get one if you want me to." Hyungwon said in a teasing tone. Wonho was sure that the demon could read his mind.

"It's okay." Wonho said as he picked out a denim jeans and a simple shirt.

"Gimme your number." Hyungwon said again.

"Did you just materialize the phone out of thin air?"

"Maybe. Now your number." Hyungwon demanded as he chuckled. Wonho frowned and shouted his numbers to the other male. His phone that was on the desk instantly light up and rung as it received a call from a new number. Wonho happily beamed thinking about it as he put on his clothes. When he was done, he turned around only to see Hyungwon leaning against the closet door frame and smiling slyly.

**_End of flashback._ **

 

The screen of Wonho's phone that was on silent mode suddenly lights up, signalling him that he received a message. His long fingers instantly reach out for the phone, that silly smile never leaving his beautiful face, even grew wider as he saw the message sender's name.

 

Hey Love.

Heyhey. Did you finally figured out how to use the phone?

I know how to use them ok. I'm maybe ancient but not out-dated. What are you up to?

I'm in class remember? Hbu

Hbu?

How about you?*

Nothing much.

I see.

Is my plan working? To distract you while you're in class. Hehe.

Not really. Hehe.

Aww >:

Okay maybe a lil bit.

Yay! :D

 

Wonho's face lit up as he read the text. He can't believe Hyungwon even knows about the emojis and used them. The latter know how to text cutely or was Wonho imagining it but that made his day. He was about to set the phone down but an idea came to his mind and he stirred up the courage to type in the message.

 

Do you want go on a normal date with me?

Normal date?

Yeah without all the teleportation and stuff.

Okay. Glad to. <3

Should I pick you up?

Sure. My class finish at 1 pm later.

Okay see you then. :)

See you <3

 

Wonho finally set down the phone and attempted to focus on the lesson again. He looked to his right and saw Hyunwoo was busy taking notes while his own note is still blank. He tried to pay attention and started to scribble down some important points but not long after that, he found himself staring out of the window again, anxiously anticipating his date with Hyungwon later.

**-**

The class finally ended after the long torturous hours or at least that was what Wonho felt. The boy can't wait to get out of that place, he let out a sigh of relief as he started sweeping all his stuff into his bag, not even bothering to look up to see a confused looking Hyunwoo that was already standing beside him.

"In a rush?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Abit." Wonho said smiling as he zipped on his bag and finally looking at Hyunwoo.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat at the cafeteria?"

"Not today."

"Someone waiting for you?" Hyunwoo said smiling. He had never seen his friend this happy before.

"Yeah. I'm going out with Hyungwon." Wonho smiled softly.

"Okay have fun then. I'm going home after." The big guy said as he adjusted his bag on his back and walked out of the class with Wonho by his side.

"Not going to Minhyuk's?"

"Nah he'll come over later." Hyunwoo smiled thinking about his lover. Wonho wondered if he looked the same too when he talked about Hyungwon.

"See you later then." They said goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

Wonho reached the gate and saw his lover was waiting for him under the tree by the sidewalk. Hyungwon was dressed in black long coat, black skinny jeans and a black shirt, standing still staring into a distance as his hair softly ruffled by the wind. Wonho felt his heart skipped a beat, he can't take his eye off his lover, his beauty made everything appeared like a painting.

"Hey." Wonho said smiling sweetly as he approached Hyungwon.

"Hey love." Hyungwon's lips stretched into a smile as he saw the older.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long ago. So where are we going?" Hyungwon asked.

"Let's just think about it along the way."

"Okay." Hyungwon said smiling as he took Wonho's hand into his. Soft pink colour started to spread across Wonho's cheeks, he felt his face burning for a bit but he responded by tightening the grip of their intertwined hands. Hyungwon smiled fondly at his lover as he felt the gesture only making Wonho to blush harder. They walked in silence, hands tightly intertwined, thinking about how to spend their 'normal' date.


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not Hyungwonho.

Kihyun woke up feeling a bit better today. The tracking process had drained most of his energy plus he was frustrated that he can't seem to be able to break the barrier that was 'hiding' Wonho. He wished that he was more powerful, more skilled and more reliable so that he can protect his friend. He shrugged away that thought and got ready for classes, luckily his only class today started in the evening, allowing him to steal more time to sleep and refurnished his energy.

Thinking back about that event yesterday as he stands under the warm shower, Kihyun was glad that his friend got home in a piece and unharmed. But one thing kept bothering him. Hyunwoo.

He had never tells a soul about it and he would never will. Hyunwoo was his first love. He was too late when he realized that he was in love with the latter. When the big guy first introduced his boyfriend to him, Kihyun's heart was shattered and he knew he should move on. He also knew that Hyunwoo had always thought of him as a brother and a good friend. He got over it little by little over time nonetheless bits of the feeling still lingered. Minhyuk is a good guy and a good boyfriend and for that Kihyun appreciate him being with Hyunwoo. Yes, the boy's love wilted even before it was able to fully bloom.

Kihyun got out of the shower and dressed in his usual clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple graphic t-shirt. The class won't be long today and he can come home and sleep again. The thought made him feels better. Somehow. The boy took one last look in the mirror and grabbed his bag before leaving his room only to see the pair cuddling on the sofa in the living room while watching TV.

"Morning Kihyun!" Minhyuk shouted from the couch.

"Class today?" Hyunwoo asked.

"It's almost evening and yeah. Don't wait for me for dinner later." And Kihyun was out of the apartment. Maybe he could sleep in the library instead of coming home later since the pair was still there. He took the car today as he didn't feel like walking.

Kihyun reached the college 10 minutes later due to the traffic lights along the road, one of the reasons why he hated driving to college when he can reach faster by walking. He decided to stay in the car and listen to music for a while since he still has some time before the class starts. He tuned on the radio and without realizing it, the boy started singing along to the songs with his eyes closed.

"You have a really nice voice." He heard someone spoke. Kihyun jerked opened his eyes and stopped singing. He turned down the volume of the radio as he heard a subtle knock on his car.

"Hey you okay?" The person said again. Kihyun gasped as he saw the person that was standing beside his car, slightly bending down looking at him through the car window. He forgot to roll up the car window.  _Crap_. No one had ever heard him singing let alone a stranger. No. Not a stranger, it was one of his professors, the one that will be teaching Kihyun's class later.

The man chuckled as he saw Kihyun's expression which made the boy slightly taken aback. He has a boyish laugh and its almost comforting listening to him. Kihyun blushed at that thought.  _What was he thinking?!_  To be honest, his professor is quite young. If the boy hadn't known that he's a professor, he might mistake him as one of the students, the man could easily blend in as one effortlessly.

"Are you gonna keep staring or get going to class?" The male flashed him a small smile, showing bits of his dimples. Kihyun never noticed that his professor have dimples, plus having such a charming smile.

"Ugh. Ok. Sorry sir." Kihyun said as he grabbed on his bag then got out of the car and followed his professor to class. The boy tailed silently behind his professor, his eyes observing the man that was walking in front of him.

"Kihyun right?" The man asked as he slowed down his pace to walk side by side with Kihyun.

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever thought of going on an audition?" The professor suddenly blurted.

"Sorry what?" Kihyun was surprised.

"Singing audition? Your voice is really charming!"

"Ugh. No. No one ever heard me sing. Besides I'm not that good."

"Have more faith in yourself. You're a natural talent. Consider it." There was that smile again, Kihyun's heart almost ( _almost_ ) stopped beating yet again. The boy only smiled awkwardly in return.

They kept walking in silence until they reached the class and Kihyun walked towards his usual spot while the professor stand in front of the class to start his lecture. The students settled down as they saw their lecturer. However, the boy can't seem to focus on the lesson today as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

"Mr. Yoo." Someone called. Kihyun was brought back to reality again.

"Mr. Yoo. My class can't be that boring that you of all people started to space out?" His professor shouted from the front. The class started laughing at him and now all the attention was on the boy. Kihyun felt his face was on fire.

"Sorry sir." Kihyun managed to say despite the embarrassment.

"I'll see you after class." The professor winked before turning back his attention to the lecture slides.  _Wait did he just winked at me?_   _He can't be serious. Snapped out of it Yoo Kihyun._  The boy tried to ignore the thoughts, maybe he was just overthinking because he was still tired. Yeah.  _Maybe_.

 

-

 

After the two hours class, Kihyun quickly rushed to the front to see what his professor has in store for him. He stood there silently as he watched the other male packed up his stuff into his briefcase. The class was almost empty by now as the student left to go home.

"Do you wanna grab a coffee with me?" His professor said as Kihyun tried to process if he had heard the other male correctly.

"Sorry sir. What did you said again?" Kihyun frowned.

"Coffee? With me? Would you?" The male flashed Kihyun a small smile. Kihyun hesitated.

"Sure. Okay."  _Snap. Why did he agree to this?_  Kihyun mentally slapped himself.

"Let's go then." The male said as he gestured Kihyun to follow him. They stopped by the parking lot and his professor kept his briefcase in his car. Well the male's car was park only few cars away from Kihyun's, guessed that was why he came across Kihyun before class today. Kihyun too kept his backpack in his car before following his professor again.

"There's a newly open coffee shop around here." The professor said. Without the briefcase, Kihyun agreed that the professor looked like any other young teenagers. They walked next to each other, looking like normal friends that were hanging out together. Kihyun smiled at that thought.  _Wait why is he enjoying himself with this?_

"Kihyun watch out!" Kihyun felt his hand was pulled back and his body stopped walking forward just in time before a car drove passed them. The driver honked at them after. Kihyun was startled.

"Man you're really spacing out today. That was close."

"Hello? Are you even there? Yoo Kihyun!" The man shouted and Kihyun finally snapped out of it.  _Why is he so slow today?_  Kihyun mentally cursed himself.

"Ugh. Sorry sir. Thank you." He said apologetically. A light blush visible on his cheeks.

"Changkyun."

"What?"

"Call me Changkyun. We are not in class now."

"Ahh. But-" Kihyun stammered.

"We are almost the same age by the way. It's just that I'm had gotten my certs much earlier than you." The male beamed that boyish smile. Kihyun's heart was already melting. He finally gave in. 

"Okay then. Changkyun." Kihyun smiled his brightest smile as they walked toward the said coffee shop. Kihyun's felt his heart beating erratically and his thought was full of Changkyun. Maybe he's in love again.  _Just maybe_.


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hyungwonho's date. Teehee.

Wonho and Hyungwon stumbled upon a newly opened coffee shop along the way. They knew it was new because of the chalk signboard in front of the shop stated so.

"Classic coffee date?" Hyungwon asked with a smirked on his face.

"Hmm. Why not?" Wonho beamed.

"Let's go in then." And the pair went inside. Smell of freshly brewed coffee mixed with the smell of roasted coffee beans that filled the café greeted the pair as they stepped inside. The calm yet warm atmosphere in the café was enhanced by the soft soothing music that played in the background. A huge abstract mural was painted on one of the walls making it the centre piece decoration of the café.

"Welcome." They were greeted by the café workers with smiles on their faces. The pair returned the smile and ordered their coffee. They settled down at one of the table by the café's window where they can see the people on the street walk by. There weren't many customers in the coffee shop, they spotted another pair of couple and some other single people that sat around the café, some were immersed with reading and sipping their coffee while some seemed to be drawing something? Wonho looked on the table and realised that there were some sketch pads and pencils on the coffee table before one of the waiter approached them.

"Here's your coffees sir." She smiled as she set the coffees in front of them.

"Anything else that I can help you with?"

"What's the sketch pad for?" Wonho asked curiously.

"Ahh. It's our concept sir. You can draw on it! There's also a small library at the back where you can pick and read the books. If you took a liking of the book you could also purchase it." She said as she gestured toward the side of the café where there were shelves of books.

"Ahh I see then. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your coffee." The waiter said before she walked back to the counter.

Wonho took a sip of his coffee before he set it to the side as his hand reaches for one of the sketch pads and the drawing pencil and he started to draw something on one of the pages. Hyungwon was already enjoying his coffee. Well the demon doesn't need to eat but he loves the smell of the coffee.  _Not bad_. He thought.

"What are you doing?" Hyungwon asked as he realised that his lover was quiet, the older's hands were busy with the pencil and sketch pad.

"Drawing." The corner of Wonho lips curved upwards as he focused on the drawing.

"Are you drawing me?"

"Mhm. Shh. Don't move." Wonho said. Hyungwon smiled looking boyfriend's behaviour. He too reaches for the sketch pad and started to sketch something on it. Both of them were immersed in their drawing, hands moving delicately on the sketch pad and their eyes glances at each other once in a while. Both smiled fondly when their gaze met as the hours passed by.

"Done?" Wonho asked as he saw Hyungwon was still drawing.

"Mhm. A bit more. Ok done."

"Okay let's trade then."

"Okay." Hyungwon smirked. And they traded the sketch pad. Hyungwon took Wonho's sketch pad and saw a perfect drawing of him sipping the coffee. He smiled.

"Wow. You're talented. Thank you." He thanked Wonho and flashed him the sweetest smile. Wonho stuttered for a bit but managed to smile back.

"Now look at mine." Hyungwon said to the older. Wonho's eye widened as he saw Hyungwon's drawing of him, his jaw dropped. It's a drawing of a three years old or maybe even worse than a three years old's. It's a drawing of s stick man holding a sketch pad or a square-shaped-thingy. Wonho sighed. In front of him, Hyungwon's mouth twitched fighting a smile but eventually he gave up and burst into a laughing mess, not that loud but still audible to Wonho and the older male turned red.

"Your expression is so funny." Hyungwon teased still trying to contain his laugh.

"Hyungwon!" Wonho pouted.

"It's on another page." Hyungwon smirked as he took the coffee cups to his lips. Wonho flipped the pages. There's it was, a drawing of him sleeping peacefully. It looked perfect as if it was photographed.

"This is amazing Hyungwon. But why did you draw me sleeping?"

"Because that was the first time when I clearly saw you when I brought you back to Hell. The way your beautiful face relaxed when you sleep, I was drawn to you. From that moment, I know you will be my downfall." Hyungwon smiled softly as he searched for Wonho's retort. Wonho was touched by his words. The older leaned forward to give a small peck on Hyungwon's cheek.

"Thank you. I learnt something new about you today."

"What?"

"That you can draw really  _really_  well." He said nodding and beaming his contagious smile to Hyungwon. The demon only chuckled at his boyfriend childish behaviour.

"You are not bad yourself too."

"Mhm."

"Oh my you're both talented." The waiter exclaimed when she came over to hand them their bills.

"Thank you." They smiled politely at her.

"Do you mind if we scanned the drawing and frame it to display it in the café?" She asked. Wonho looked at Hyungwon for his opinion, the younger only nodded.

"Sure. Why not then."

"Could you guys sign the drawing?" Wonho signed his signature and a bunny while Hyungwon only signed H.W. on the drawing before they handed the drawing to the waiter.

"I'll be right back soon." She said before she rushed into the back to get the drawing scanned. The pair sat there quietly finishing their coffee and exchanging cheesy glance at each other. They heard the bell above the café's door chimed and saw one, no, two familiar figures entered the café.  _Kihyun and Changkyun? What were they doing there?_  Wonho thought as he almost called out for them but was stopped by Hyungwon.

"Just let them be." Hyungwon grinned. Wonho only nodded.  _Kihyun knows Changkyun? How?_ The pair ordered their coffee and left the shop soon after, not even noticing Hyungwon and Wonho were there too. The waiter came back not long after and handed them their drawing, just in time when Wonho's stomach started to grumbled. The older male smiled awkwardly at his lover.

"I guess now it's ramyeon time?" Hyungwon chuckled.

"I guess. Unless you want to eat something else?"

"Nah. I can't get in between you and your love for ramyeon." Hyungwon put both of his hands in front as defence only making Wonho rolled his eyes in disbelief. Wonho offered to pay for the coffee and Hyungwon let him do so before they headed to Wonho's place.

 

-

 

Wonho and Hyungwon stopped by the convenience store to buy the older's favourite ramyeon and some ice cream for later before they went to the apartment. The couple reached the apartment to be greeted by Minhyuk's loud voice. It's Minhyuk what would you expect. Wonho still can't believe that he was the ruler of Hell, the infamous fallen Angel that the Bible had spoken of. Wonho looked at Hyungwon with question as they stepped inside the apartment. The other male only shrugged looking as confused as Wonho is.

"Wonho, Hyungwon is that you guys?" The blonde male voice was heard from the kitchen and the pair shortly entered the kitchen only to see Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sitting on the kitchen stool with some restaurant take-out ads scattering on the counter.

"Come help us choose what we should have for dinner?"

"Hello Hyunwoo. Minhyuk." Hyungwon said, slightly nodded his head.

"Hay Wonho. Hay Hyungwon." Hyunwoo greeted them with a smile before turning back his attention to his boyfriend that was intently looking at the ads as if it was a matter of life and death. Well it is cause it is their dinner. Dinner is important! Very important!

"We are having ramyeon. Do you guys want some?" Wonho said as he showed them the grocery bag filled with ramyeon from the convenience store.

"Only if you cooked it." Minhyuk said as he looked at them, eye sparkled with hope.

"Fine ok." Wonho gave up as he set the groceries on the counter and started to put on the apron. Hyungwon went to sit down beside Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, his eyes never leaving his lover that is now in apron and busy rummaging through the kitchen cabinet.

"What about Kihyun? Should I make his share too?" Wonho asked after he set the pot filled with water on the stove.

"Kihyun said not to wait for him for dinner." Hyunwoo answered with Minhyuk already sitting in his lap.

"Okay then."

"You wanna know something Hyungwonnie?" Minhyuk started. Wonho's ear twitched as he heard the nickname.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend here made the best ramyeon!"

"I'll have to taste it to confirm it then." All of them chuckled.

"Let's wait in the living room shall we?" Minhyuk said to Hyunwoo before dragging his boyfriend out of the kitchen. Hyunwoo shot Wonho an apologetic looks before disappearing into the living room. Now only Wonho and Hyungwon were left in the kitchen.

"What did he call you?" Wonho said after a while.

"Hyungwonnie? Minhyuk had always called me that." Hyungwon said with a smile.

"Ohh."

"Wait. Are you jealous again?" A smirked started to make its way to Hyungwon's lips.

"I am not. Why would I?" Wonho stuttered.

"Oh my god. It's written all over your face." Hyungwon teased more as Wonho turned his attention back to the stove. Hyungwon likes seeing his lover flustered, the way his cheeks flushed, his eyebrow furrowed and his lips pouted. Hyungwon loves all of it.

"I am certainly not! Stop thinking so highly of yourself!" By now, Wonho's cheeks were hotter than the pot that was still on the stove.

"Fine fine. Okay. I'll let you nickname me later then." Hyungwon chuckled as he slowly walked toward the male that was now facing the stove avoiding any eye contact with him. As if Wonho could hide his embarrassment like that. Hyungwon's hand softly curled around Wonho's waist, hugging his lover from the back and his chin rested on the shoulder of the blushing male. Hyungwon felt his lover stiffen under him.

"Why would I nickname you?" Wonho tried to protest. Now even his ears were turning red as he felt Hyungwon sticking close to him. Maybe too close.

"Because you are my one and only. You own me. Well technically we own each other. Maybe I should decide a nickname for you too then."

"What?!" Wonho turned his face only to meet Hyungwon's plump lips. Wonho melted under the kiss, looking daze after their lips separated. They heard someone cleared their throat before entering the kitchen.

"What are you two doing in my kitchen?" Kihyun said eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"Welcome home Kihyun." Wonho managed to say as he squirmed to escape his lover's hug.

"Hay Kihyun." Hyungwon said as he let go of Wonho, not missing the chance to leave a small peck on the Wonho's cheeks as he do so. The older's eye widened and Kihyun only shook his head looking at the lovebird.  _Why is he surrounded by all these couples?_  Kihyun thought and mentally slammed his head on the wall.

"You and the beanstalk move away from the stove please. I'll make dinner."

"Beanstalk?" Hyungwon said with an eyebrow raised.

"But we are making ramyeon."

"Yeah. I can see that going so well."

"But-"

"Stop. Now." Kihyun said sternly.

"Okay mum." Wonho pouted before he dragged Hyungwon to sit at the counter as they watched Kihyun shuffled around the kitchen. Kihyun fit in the kitchen so well like a typical housewife.

"How did you manage to survive around him for so long?" Hyungwon whispered to Wonho.

"I don't know but I'm proud of myself." Wonho shrugged.

"Hey I can still hear you guys." Both of them gulped at the warning and waited silently for their dinner. Dinner was ready not long after and they all sat around the dining table. Well technically Kihyun made ramyeon too but added few more side dishes to go with it and everything looked mouth-watering or maybe they were just too hungry.

"Kihyun I saw you at the coffee shop today." Wonho said and Kihyun almost choked on his food.

"But I didn't see you?" Kihyun said as he reached for his coke and down it.

"You were with someone?" Wonho continued to test the water.

"Yeah. My professor." The boy said casually. Wonho frowned and he looked for Hyungwon's reaction. The taller male only shrugged as he eats his ramyeon.

"Your professor? But he looked so young."

"Yeah." Kihyun smiled as he remembered Changkyun and his boyish smile, almost forgetting that they were still having dinner and everyone saw the look on his face.

"What?" He said as he realized everyone was staring at him.

"You're in love." Minhyuk blurted. Everyone around the tabled seemed amused.

"Maybe I am." Kihyun said smiling.

"You're creeping me out dude." Wonho said.

"What? You guys were always creeping me out by being over clingy too."

"Introduce him to us when you can." Hyunwoo said still looking amused with the thought of Kihyun is in love.

"Someday." Kihyun grinned and they all finished their dinner soon after while chattering away about their day. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo offered to do the dishes, Kihyun went out to throw the trash while Wonho and Hyungwon went into Wonho's bedroom after the dinner.

 

-

 

Wonho took a quick shower before changing into comfortable clothing. He saw Hyungwon laying on his bed again when he was done, both hand folded behind his head, staring into the ceiling, his long fringe parted, mouth slightly ajar. The boy seemed much younger like that, immersed in his thought about who knows what.

Wonho smiled fondly at the sight before he walked toward his desk, taking out the drawings that they drew in the café from his backpack before pinning them onto his corkboard besides other sticky notes and photos that he had pinned on. Looking at the board, Wonho was content. Now there were also traces of Hyungwon in his life. It also proved that everything is real. He smiled at that thought before moving away to join his lover on the bed.

The older crawled into the bed and settled down beside Hyungwon, facing the younger male, his brown orbs curiously eyeing his beautiful lover's facial feature that was still staring at the ceiling. Wonho can't help himself as his finger started to trace along the boy's nose bridge and stopping to lightly tap on the pink plump lips yet almost startling himself as the boy attempted to bite his finger playfully.

Hyungwon turned around so that he was now facing Wonho. They just settled in that position for a while, looking into each other's eyes exchanging no word. Both were immersed in each other's gaze.

"So Changkyun is Kihyun's professor?" Wonho suddenly asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, that boy had always had his eyes on Kihyun."

"Woah. How long have you guys been stalking us?" Wonho said dramatically only earning an eye roll from the demon boy.

"So nickname. What should I call you?" Hyungwon snickered.

"Seriously Hyungwon. We are going back to that topic?" Wonho pouted.

"Yes. Because you seemed so bitter just now."

"I am not!" Wonho tried to sound mad but Hyungwon suddenly pulled him into his embrace and started tickling Wonho's side.

"Stop- it! Hyung-won! Okay- Okay-" He can't stop laughing even his eyes got teary after all the laughing. Hyungwon was laughing too at this point looking at his lover's adorable expression.

"Love." Wonho said softly after he managed to catch his breathes.

"What did you say?"

"I like it when you call me Love." Wonho repeated, blush visible on his cheeks.

"But I was thinking about something like Honey Bunny."

"What?"

"The way your cheeks looks so puffy and cuddly reminded me of bunnies." Hyungwon laughed as Wonho turned redder.

"Then I shall call you Froggy or you prefer Pepe? Or Kermit? Huh huh?" Wonho challenges Hyungwon as his finger softly poking the younger's chest.

"Woah. Are you rebelling against me now?" Hyungwon said jokingly.

"Maybe I am!" Wonho pouted only making Hyungwon pulled him closer onto his chest. One of his hands was on the older's waist and another one gently stroking the older's hair.

"I'm thinking maybe you are really my downfall, love." Hyungwon said softly as he kissed Wonho's forehead. Wonho felt his heart swelled at that touch and snuggled closer into his lover's embrace.

"Just like you are mine." He mumbled as he felt his eyelids getting heavy and a subtle yawn escaped his lips. Hyungwon's embrace is full of warmth and maybe too comfortable. Wonho wished he could sleep like this, being held close to Hyungwon and never wake up forever. Hyungwon was softly humming the familiar melody again as if he was serenading Wonho to sleep. Soon he felt his lover relaxed, exhaling slow and shallow breathes as he fell asleep.

 

-

 

"Jackson Hyung."

"Hay Jooheon." The male that was sitting on the desk smiled at the boy that appeared in the middle of his office.

"Are you okay? I heard Hyungwon visited you." The boy tried to sound firm and stern for the reply nevertheless there were still traces of concern and worries in his tone.

"I'm fine. Are you worried about me?"

"Maybe."

"You still are my little Jooheonnie." For once, Jackson flashed a genuine smile.

"Just stop whatever you're planning to do hyung. Okay?" Jooheon walked toward the male, giving up as he tore down the wall that he tried to build between them, his eyes were now full of concerns and his expression softened. But Jackson expression turned bitter as he heard the younger's words, there were no traces of that genuine smile anymore.

"You don't understand Jooheonnie. It's unfair."

"What's unfair?"

"Why did he left Hell and let that punk to rule instead?! It should be me." Jackson spit.

"You know well why he left it to Hyungwon." Jooheon protested.

"I just. I can't."

"Just forget about it hyung. I missed the old days when we are all together." Jooheon reached for Jackson's hand that was still on the desk.

"Me too Jooheonnie." Jackson sighed.

"Promise me that you won't do anything okay?"

"Okay. I promised you." Jackson said smiling yet the smile never reaches his eyes as his free hand softly patted Jooheon's hand that was rested on his.

"I love you hyung."

"I love you too."


	9. VIII

Something is not right.

Wonho could sense it somehow. Lately, he felt an unfamiliar presence around his like a pair of eyes was constantly watching him in the dark every time he was in college especially when he was walking alone. He thought maybe he was just overthinking but he failed to shake off the feeling. Since he knew that there were another side of this world existed, he can't ignore it that easily anymore. Maybe someone or something was really secretly watching him and tailing him around.

It was really late in the evening that day. The hallways and classes were almost empty as lessons ended and students rushed home. Shownu had swimming practice and Wonho was left alone in the computer lab trying to get his assignment done. Blame his perfectionist professor that asked him to redo the assignment and hand in it before the end of today. He is stuck here alone brainstorming and mumbling curses as he tried to get his work done. Wonho sighed again as his fingers moves frantically on the keyboard of the computer.

"Okay. Done." He mumbled to himself as he read his work again, trying to make sure there is no more mistake that can give the professor the excuse to ask him to redo it again. He smirked when he was satisfied with it, saving the file and sent the email to his professor. Turning off his laptop and packing up his books, he thought about Hyungwon. He misses his Demon boyfriend. Wonho was about to text his lover when he heard something and a dark silhouette walked pass the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked but he heard no reply. A sudden chill ran down his spine as he quickly grabbed his bag and rush toward the main exit. Wonho was out of the lab when he saw something flickered at the end of the hallway.

Something is not right.

His heart screamed telling him to run for his life and he did as told. He ran as fast as he could when he heard footsteps other than his own, quickened behind him, someone or something must be chasing him at this point. He can't afford to look back now and the main exit was still far ahead.  _Why did they build the computer lab so far away anyway?_  He cursed.

Wonho turned into a corner and hid behind it, waiting for the figure that was following him to do the same. His heartbeat accelerated as he heard the footsteps approaching. He grabbed on the strap of his bag tightly and when the figure appeared Wonho slammed the bag as hard as he could onto the figure's back, sending it tumbling down and groaning in pain.

"Why are you following me?!" Wonho shouted, his hand still holding onto his bag, threatening to use it again on the figure if it did something stupid ( _I have a bag and I'm not afraid to use it!_ ).

"Wonho. Stop." The figure said as it rubbed the back of his head that was in pain.

"Jooheon? What the heck?" Wonho was surprised.

"Hey. That really hurts by the way. What did you keep in that bag?" Jooheon laughed nervously, still eyeing Wonho's bag suspiciously, wondering if the latter would hit him again.

"Some books?" Wonho said, finally lowering his bag and slung it onto his back again.

"Dang. And they said books can't kill."

"You almost scare me to death. Are you the one that have been following me around?" Wonho said as he offered a hand to help Jooheon back on his feet again.

"Yeah. Sorry man." Jooheon said sheepishly.

"Why though?"

"Hyungwon told me to keep an eye on you. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case err- Well he just wanna keep you safe. He can be paranoid at times."

"Sure. There's something you're not telling me." Wonho frowned.

"He was scared people would come after you. That's all." Jooheon sighed.

"I see." They stood there awkwardly for a while. Jooheon was still trying to soothe the pain on the back of his head.

"Does it really hurt?" Wonho asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry man." Wonho chuckled.

"Nah it's okay. I shouldn't run after you like that." Now Jooheon was laughing too.

"I'll buy you dinner to make up for it?"

"You know we don't eat food right?" Jooheon asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. But you can just enjoy it though. Just savouring it. C'mon."

"If you say so then." The male gave up.

"Great. Let me call Hyungwon too." Wonho reached into his pocket for his phone and cursed when he can't find it. He must have left the phone in the computer lab when he panicked just now.

"Wait here for a bit Jooheon. I left my phone at the lab."

"How forgetful can you be?" Jooheon teased.

"Wow. It's your fault for scaring me just now. I was scared for my life."

"Right."

"Wait here. I'll be right back." And with that Wonho hurried toward the computer lab again to find his phone. As expected, the phone was left on the table that he used just now. He slipped it into his pocket and was about to leave the lab when he saw something again.

"Jooheon, it's not funny anymore. Come out." No response.

"Jooheon, I swear-"

And everything was black.

-

Jooheon went to the computer lab too as he noticed Wonho took too long to grab his 'missing' phone but found no one. That moment he knew he messed up when he saw Wonho backpack lying on the floor without its owner. He cursed before disappearing into thin air.

The boy reappeared at Hyungwon's place, panic was written on all over his face as he opened his mouth to tell Hyungwon the bad news.

"Hyungwon, I fucked up. They got Wonho."

"What do you mean you fucked up Jooheon. Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon looked at the boy in disbelief.

"They took him. I should have followed him closely."

"Jackson." Hyungwon lips pressed into thin line, he struggled to keep his composure as he was fuming inside.

"I should have known Jackson hyung won't let it go that easily. I'm so sorry."

"I swear I'll kill him if he laid his hand on Wonho."

"Please, let me talk to him first?"

"Talk to him? You can't talk sense into that son of a bitch." Hyungwon spit.

"But I just can't stand here and watch both of you killing each other."

"He's the one at fault here." The taller male said coldly.

"Please-" Hyungwon was already gone before Jooheon could say anything.

 

-

 

"Jackson! Show yourself." Hyungwon shouted. The interior décor of the office remained the same as his last visit to this place and standing in the middle of this leather-filled office, Hyungwon is worried about Wonho.

"Well hello there." Jackson appeared out of thin air.

"Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon sounded stern.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Just tell me where he is before I kill you."

"He's here." Jackson snapped his finger and Wonho appeared beside him. A cloak figure was standing behind him, holding him in place, well not that he can move or anything. Wonho seemed emotionless, his beautiful smiley face was pale and there were no traces of happiness or fear when his eye met Hyungwon's. His gaze was blank and empty. Something was totally off about him.

"What did you do to him?" Hyungwon growled.

"Oh nothing much. Showed him some stuff though."

"How dare you-"

"I'll break him if you do anything funny." Jackson revealed something that he was holding in his hand. A small capped glass jar. It was glowing. No, it's not the jar that was glowing. It was something inside the jar that was emitting the soft light.

"His soul. You son of-"

"Now, now. Let stay calm shall we?"

"A human soul mustn't leave his vessel that is still alive. You know how much damage you could do to him even if you only touched one bit of it."

"You leave me no choice Hyungwon. I want what that is supposed to be mine."

"Hell doesn't belong to anyone."

"Hell isn't the only concern here."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Everything was perfectly fine before you came along."

"What?" For the first time, Hyungwon seemed genuinely confused.

"Then it was all about you. Hyungwon the boy who turned. The perfect demon apprentice. The apple of Satan's eyes. The boy who stole everyone's heart. You! You took everything that was precious to me! You took everyone away from me! You took my only family away from me!" Jackson barked.

"I didn't take anything. It was you that pushed everyone away when you betrayed them."

"I was deluded, scared and jealous because of you. Everyone would have forgiven me if you weren't here. It's all your fault."

"Jackson you turned hell upside down because you were deluded? No. You were plain greedy, you wanted power and control over Hell. You even almost killed Jooheon, the one that you called family. How selfish can you be?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to-" For once, Jackson seemed wavered.

"What is done is already in the past. But the fact that you tried to harm one of us can't be changed. That was the reason why Lucifer banished you from Hell. He hoped for you to repent and be your old self. But now? Nothing seemed to have changed at all. You're still the same, as greedy and egocentric as you used to be in the past."

"Enough! Say one more word and I'll shatter his soul." Jackson threatened.

"No!"

"The famous Hyungwon has a weakness now. How interesting." The smile returned to his face.

"Let him go then you can do whatever you want to me."

"We'll see about that." Jackson moves his hand and instantly Hyungwon was harshly pushed against the wall, the excessive force might have broken his bones. Hyungwon winched as he felt the slight pain under his ribs, making Jackson's smile to grow wider.

"I have always hated that pretty face of yours. They looked too beautiful. Too angelic." Pinned and unable to move, Hyungwon suddenly felt a stinging pain on his face, as if there was an invisible blade dragged along his left cheeks, creating a deep bloody cut on that porcelain-like skin of his.

"That would give some colour to it."

"Just let Wonho go." Hyungwon almost plead.

"There's no fun in that. Hmm. Let's see what else we can do here." Jackson glanced at Wonho, who was still standing emotionlessly at the same spot.

"He's quite a catch you know, such a beautiful face." The demon said as he ran his fingers along the boy's jawline, slowly tracing down and stopping at Wonho's chest.

"Take your hands off him." Hyungwon hissed.

"Hyungwon really like the sight of blood. I wonder if he will like it more if it's yours." Jackson moves his fingers along Wonho's chest and torso, making a huge 'X' mark cut, the shirt was ripped and soon soaked in red with blood but Wonho remained emotionless. Jackson let out an eerie laugh at the sight of his work.

"Stop-"

"Oh just shut up will you. He won't die that easily. At least I won't let him to." Jackson waved his hands again and Hyungwon heard something inside of him squeaked. His hands were being twisted in a weird angle and he let out a muffled groan. To be honest, Hyungwon could easily break the spell that was holding him in place but he didn't want to risk anything as Jackson was still holding onto Wonho's soul.  _If only he could-_

"There's no fun in torturing a Demon. I'll torture him instead and let you watch me do it." The demon moves his hands, making more cut onto Wonho's body as the boy stood there without any expression. Hyungwon can't bear the sight in front of him any longer, his lover was being hurt in front of his very own eyes.

Then it happened too fast. Jackson was suddenly shoved backward before he hit the wall and fall back onto the cold floor. The jar that contained Wonho's soul broke into pieces as it hit the ground. The dimly-lighted soul returned to its owner and Wonho collapsed.

Hyungwon was released from the bound spell and used the chance to get his hands on Jackson. This time, Jooheon and Changkyun arrived just in time to witness the whole scenario. Semi-conscious Jackson was hovering in the air, Hyungwon's doing. Wonho was still lying unconscious on the floor, the cloak figure that was holding him just now was nowhere to be seen.

"Hyungwon what are you doing to Jackson?" Jooheon looked horrified. He had never seen Hyungwon like this before. His expression calm but rage was clearly seen in his burning yellow orbs.

"Take Wonho back to Hyunwoo and Kihyun."

"But-"

"Go. Now." Hyungwon said, his eyes never meeting the two's as he was focused at the hovering limbs in front of him.

"Let's go Jooheon." Changkyun said calmly. Jooheon took another glace at Jackson before they warped away.

"I warned you Jackson. You should've listened." Hyungwon said coldly, his broken bones and cuts were already healed. Jackson, who's finally conscious, snarled as he realised the situation that he was in.

"What did you-" He looked surprised.

"Bye Jackson." Hyungwon said as Jackson started to combust. The demon struggled before the fire consumed all of him, slowly and painfully. All that was left after that was a pile of ashes under at that same exact spot where Jackson was hovering just now. Hyungwon had an unreadable expression on his beautiful face before he disappeared.

-

Changkyun and Jooheon arrived at Wonho's place with the unconscious and bloody boy in their arms. They rang the doorbell and soon after Kihyun came to the door, looking confused and surprised as he saw his lifeless friend with his crush plus another stranger.

"Ask questions later, let's get Wonho inside first." Changkyun said before Kihyun could say anything. The male led them towards Wonho's room. They tucked the unconscious boy to bed and cleaned his wounds before moving out into the living room.

"What happened?!" Kihyun almost shouted but he kept his voice down as he recalled that Wonho needed rest.

"Wonho's fine. But he'll be unconscious for a few days." Changkyun said calmly.

"No, I wanna know what exactly happened." Changkyun sighed before he started explaining.

"Someone used him to bait Hyungwon."

"Wait how do you know Hyungwon? Don't tell me-" Kihyun looked shocked.

"We are his acquaintances. You already know me and this is Jooheon." The boys nodded at each other. Kihyun was trying to process the new information when he noticed that Jooheon looked wary at the whole situation.

"Those cuts will heal in no time. It's just that-" Changkyun continued.

"Just what?"

"His soul was separated from his body and was abruptly returned. I'm worried there might be damages."

"Let's just hope it wasn't anything serious." Jooheon added. Kihyun frowned as he listened to the whole story. He is worried. Right now, he just wished that his best friend would wake up soon and everything will be fine again. He hoped.

-

Bits of afternoon sunlight crept into the room through the curtains that were covering the wide glass window, dimly lighting the dark room. As if he could sense the sunshine, the boy that was lying still in the bed showed sign of movements as he slowly moves his fingers. His body felt an unexplainable sore, as if something had snapped him in half but glued him back soon after. He felt like he had slept forever. His limbs felt heavy as if they weren't his to move, even his eyelids were rebelling against his commands. He opened his mouth to say something yet nothing came out.

The boy heard someone opened the door, only to be greeted by the voice of his best friend, Kihyun.

"You're finally awake." Wonho who was still barely able to open his eye felt a hand had reached for his own, he smiled softly at the sight of a worried-looking Kihyun. He opened his mouth to speak again but to no avail.

"It's okay. Just rest and take it easy. I'm glad that you're awake now. Hyungwon will be happy to hear about this." Kihyun said as he squeezed Wonho's hand tightly. The boy tried to speak again, a really muffled and soft voice was heard hence Kihyun leaned closer to listen.

"Who's Hyungwon?" Wonho asked.

 

-

 

"Hyungwon! I know you'll be hiding here. We've been looking for you." Minyuk almost shouted, nearly disturbing the quiet and serene surrounding, yet not quite starling the boy that was blankly staring into the dusty glass window in front of him. The place looked wrecked, old and inhabited with thick layers of dust covering every inches of the room. Hyungwon remembered that the place used to be a house but that was a very long time ago.

"Hey Minhyuk." The boy said as he turned to face the blonde.

"Wonho is awake. He- he can't remember anything about you." Minhyuk blurted.

"I know. I think it's for the best." The boy had expected the blonde demon to find him here, to tell him the news that he already knew.

"What do you mean?"

"It's better for him to not get involved with our supernatural world. I'll still rule Hell for you and he will continue his life as a normal student."

"But you love him."

"And that's why I'm letting him go. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. Once is enough."

"This is my fault isn't it? Should I go back to Hell again?" The blonde demon sounded regretful.

"No Minhyuk. I've seen how happy you are when you're with Hyunwoo. I want you to keep smiling like that. You deserved your own happy ending. Think of it as a way for me to repay your kindness after all these long years."

"But-"

"It's okay Minhyuk. I'll live. Promise me you'll keep an eye on him okay?" Hyungwon smiled softly.

"Okay. I promise you."

"Do you remember this place?" Hyungwon said after a while as his eyes roamed through the nothingness of the room.

"How can I not? It's where I found you."

"Yeah. It's where everything begins and ended for me at least." Hyungwon said.

**_Flashback_ **

The cry of a new-born was heard throughout the house. The women that had just gone through the labour smiled as the midwife carefully handed her the baby, she looked tired but everything was worth it. Somehow the baby stopped crying as if it could felt the warmth of its mother as the women cradle it close to her chest, smiling at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, in  _her_  world.

A man rushed into the room, he stopped in his track as the women raised her finger to her lips, signalling him to keep quiet before he could spill his words. The man smiled fondly at the sight in front of him. The sight of his beloved wife and their child. Soon the mother and the new-born fell asleep in each other's comfort as the man watched them closely. He swore he would protect both of them, they are his whole world.

But the mother never wakes up again.

-

Months had gone by. The atmosphere of the household changed as it mourned for the loss of its female owner. It used to be filled with laughter and warmth yet now it was icy and unfriendly.

In the dimly lighted basement, a group of cloaked figure had assembled, circling around the cold ground where a huge woven basket was placed in the middle of it. The baby was sleeping soundlessly in it, holding his baby blanket tightly in his small hands, unaware of what is happening next that will change his whole life. One of the cloak figures approached the basket.

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" One of them asked.

"Yes. It already took the life of my beloved wife." The man was standing beside the basket said as he looked down at the sleeping infant.

"But he's your child."

"He's a vessel and that is all. Let's proceed with the ritual."

The cloaked men started to spread out around the room, revealing a bloody ritual circle that was carved onto the floor underneath the basket. Standing in their positions, the men exchanged nods as confirmation. Soon, the room was filled with incantation in an unfamiliar language. As if it sensed something wasn't right, the baby too started to cry as peculiar eye-blinding light begun to emit from his small frame, only making the men to chant louder. A strange form seemingly started to take shape, hovering above the baby.

"Foolish mortal, you dared to summon the Army of the Lord." The creature's voice is filled with rage as it expanded its huge wing spanning across the basement.

"You'll be a great use for us." One of them said. The creature struggled, batting its wings fiercely and knocking down everything in its reach around the basement. Yet the cloaked men did not waver at all.

The baby's cries died down as the chanting did, not long after that. The light gradually disappeared along with the winged creature, as if it was absorbed into the baby's body. The infant fluttered open his eyes. Both of his small orbs that were used to be dark were now replaced by two golden fiery ones.


	10. IX

It's been almost a month since the last incident that got him bedridden for a week. Wonho still wasn't quite sure of what really went down. He felt this unsettling feeling in his heart, even sensing it at the pit of his stomach as he lives his days like a normal university student.

_Hyungwon_. That name sounded so familiar yet strange to him all at once. Kihyun had blurted out the name a few times before when they were at home but lately not anymore. Who is this  _Hyungwon_? Was he someone important to him? But why can't he remember him? Wonho felt a slight heartache as he continued with his train of thoughts about this  _Hyungwon_  person. The boy eventually gave up and shook his head to get rid of the thought as he tried to focus on the lecture again.

"Hey, you okay?" He heard Hyunwoo whispered to him, one of his hands came to rest on the boy's shoulder. Wonho must have looked really troubled that Hyunwoo had to ask and now looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Tell me if anything's wrong okay?"

"Sure. Thanks man." Wonho gave a small smile to reassure his friend before Hyunwoo turned back his focus on the lecture again.  _This is gonna be a long class_ , Wonho thought.

 

-

 

Well, the opposite happened when the class ended before Wonho realises because he was so lost in his train of thoughts. He sighed for the millionth times as he packed up his stuff, ready to go home and occupy himself with his assignments.

"I'll be going to swimming practice, see you at home later." Hyunwoo said before rushing out of the class. Wonho could only smile as he watches his friend disappear into the busy hallway. Slinging his bag onto his back, Wonho left the almost-empty lecture hall and started walking home.

For some reason, his feet had brought him somewhere else. Wonho wasn't sure if he blank out or he was too busy daydreaming that he didn't notice where he was walking to. He was now standing in front of a café, a familiar looking café which he never visited?  _Not again._  Wonho felt the urge to slap his forehead hard at the moment but refrain as he was still standing in the middle of the street.

The boy sighed again before he started his pace to walk away but something caught his eye. No, someone caught his eye. A tall and slender young man, wearing dark clothing from head to toe that entailed a black turtleneck high enough to cover all the skin on his neck, a black long winter coat and a black skinny jean that elongate his long already-long leg. The man's wine red almost dark coloured hair revealed patches of red strands as it reflects the warm lighting in the café.  _The hair colour complimented his pale skin well_ , Wonho silently thought.

Wonho couldn't see the face of the young man as the said man was facing the café wall. It seemed like he was admiring a framed painting in the shop? Wonho felt slightly jealous of the painting as it had the attention of that man.  _Wait why is he feeling jealous, even worst, feeling envious of a painting? You don't even know the man Wonho, snap out of it._  But the man turned around soon after, Wonho saw his face and felt his breathes caught in his throat, his heart stop beating, even the time seemed to have halted ( _if that was possible_ ).

The young man had that face that could make you stop in your tracks, which was quite evidence because Wonho did. He was unable to withdraw his sight from the man.  _The man that he knew nothing of._  Wonho abruptly felt a pang in his heart and his tears started streaming down even before he realises it. He was grown man standing alone, almost sobbing outside a café. Even worst, Wonho ran away as his eyes met with stranger's.

 

-

 

Wonho locked the door behind him as he reached home before storming into his bedroom and doing the same to the bedroom's door. He was lucky that no one is home today as Kihyun and Hyunwoo were probably still busy in school. The boy dropped his bag on the floor before dragging his feet toward the huge bed and plopped himself in the middle of it. His tears have stopped and he needs to calm down to process what had just happened. What's with the sudden waves of emotions that came crashing onto him when he saw that stranger?

His heart ached as he recalled the look of young man that he saw earlier. Chiselled jaw, rounded nose, pinkish plump lip and that rounded eyes, the man could easily passed as a model with that kind of beauty ( _and height of course_ ).  _Is that why he looked familiar? Maybe he's a model?_  Wonho thought. But Wonho remembered something else, something that had been bothering him, the eye colour of that man, its golden.  _Was it contact lenses? That would be creepy though, to wear that on daily basis._ Wonho sighed again at his ridiculous thoughts.

The boy toss and turn on his bed as he tried to think harder for any hints until he saw something that was stuck onto his corkboard. Two pencil sketches. Other A4 sizes assignment notes had almost hide them from his sight. Wonho couldn't remember ever putting them up there but one of them was indeed his sketches,  _his sketches of someone important to him?_  Something inside Wonho clicked as he moved from the bed to get a clear look of the drawing. Taking off the pins of the hindrance notes, Wonho finally got a full view of the sketch. It was the sketch of the young man that he saw in the café today. The young man that is important to him.

Wonho dropped onto his knees on the floor as memories came flooding back to him. All the puzzle pieces were being matched, all those bits of holes in his memories were being filled and he finally understood the empty and longing feelings that he felt in his heart. His tears kept streaming down uncontrollably. Wonho now remembered Hyungwon.  _Why didn't he realise about this earlier? Was he so blind that he didn't notice the sketches?_

While still sobbing on the floor, Wonho reaches into his pocket to fish out his phone, scrolling it until he found what he was looking for. Hyungwon's number. It was there all along. Why didn't he notice all of these? The boy dialled the number without thinking twice, hoping that Hyungwon would answer it. The phone beep twice and the other end went silent. Wonho felt his heart shattered into million pieces.

 


	11. X

_La vie est une fleur dont l'amour est le miel._

 

The Demon misses his lover. A lot. Unimaginably a lot. More than he can describe. He chose to stay away because he thought it was the best way to keep his other half safe, not calculating that the fact alone, the mere fact of being away from his lover would slowly consume him, eating away bits of sanity and humanity that he had left in him. That was stupid of him, an act of cowardice in fact, to stay away and assume that the other would go back and live his normal life again as if nothing had ever happen between them.

The boy seemed to have frozen in time, motionless as he was deep in his thoughts until someone barged into the room and made him flinched.  _He never flinches. Wait._  He groaned as he saw the young boy that had crush his trail of thoughts and decided to ignore the other.

"Hyungwon, are you okay?" Jooheon asked as he sat on the sofa in front of Hyungwon, looking worriedly at the other male.

"Talk to me will you?" The boy tried again.

"I'm okay." Hyungwon said bitterly.

"You don't look okay to me man. You have been like this since the last time we saw him."

"I'll be fine." Hyungwon stood up and moved to his desk, trying to busy himself with his 'work'.

"Just go and see him if you miss him so much."

"It's not that simple Jooheon."

"Well it is. You love him. Make him remember you again."

"That's easier to be said than done." Hyungwon sighed.

"Hyungwon, you're one of the most powerful Demons that I've ever met. Why are you so afraid?"

"You won't understand even if I tell you."

"Try me." And with that Hyungwon gave up and decided to run away, warping himself somewhere else, to some place that can make his mind at peace again.

 

-

 

The boy found himself in the café. That place where they had their first  _normal_  date, the way  _he_  wanted it to be. And there it was, hanging proudly on the café wall, the portrait that Hyungwon drew of  _him_. Every pencil stroke reminded him of how beautiful his other half is and how much the Demon was in love with  _him_.

But still, it was just a drawing. No matter how beautiful the sketch was, the real one was far more ethereal. Hyungwon wished he could hold  _him_  in his arm again.

He ignored the looks on the people that were confused on how he was suddenly present in the café and tore his sight away from the painting. Yet the first thing he saw when he turned his head was  _him_? Is God playing jokes on him now? Is he getting delusional? But when Hyungwon saw the male ran away, he felt his imaginary heart dropped on the concrete floor before rolling a few miles away and getting stepped on by passerby.

Seeing the other male at the café was his last straw. Oh how can he forget how beautiful his lover was, standing there, meeting his own eyes? The other's smooth delicate pale skin that felt so nice under his fingertips, the soft pink lips and those dark orbs that contained so much sorrow as they met his yellow ones. His heart ached seeing the pain that reflected in those beautiful eyes, how much he just wanted to run to the other and gave him a hug and never let go again. Yet the male ran away as soon as their sight aligned?  _Why?_

_He don't remember you anymore dumbass._  His brain clicked as his tongue did too and did the first thing that came to his mind. Hyungwon followed  _him_  home.

 

-

 

The demon saw the boy ran into the apartment and found himself standing in front of the same place, weighing the choices and contemplating if he should knock the door.

It felt like years passed by as he stood still until he heard his phone rang. He fetched out that small black gadget from his pocket and smiled as he remembered that he got it just because his lover asked for his number. He saw the caller ID and his finger instantly swiped the screen to answer the call but when he put it at his ear, he heard nothing.

Hyungwon stared blankly at the phone screen.  _What happened?_

He cursed under his breath. The caller ID that appeared and blinking on that small screen just now was undoubtedly Wonho's ( _because that was the only number he had save and Wonho is the only person that knew his number_ ). But of all the times, the Demon's brain seemed to have chosen the current situation to be malfunctioned, commanding his finger to swipe the red coloured call reject button instead of the green one.

He cursed again as his finger reaches for the doorbell. Screw all the reasoning that he thought of just now, screw all the consequences that he will have to face later, screw the fact that Jooheon's going to tell him he was stupid for staying away before, screws everything. Because at the moment, the only thing that he can think of is having Wonho in his arms again and telling the other how much he had miss him. He swore he will protect him with everything he has if that is the only way he could keep seeing his love again.

He rang the doorbell once and waited. But no one came to the door. Hyungwon bit his lips as he rang it again.  _Please_. He mentally pleaded. The demon could easily teleport himself inside but he didn't want to make Wonho feel uncomfortable, maybe the latter needed his space at the moment. He soon heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and the door creaked open. And Hyungwon saw  _him_ ,  _his whole world (which was currently hiding behind a wall of tissues)_.

"Yes?" Wonho said as he opened the door. His face was hidden behind a handful of tissues as his hand was busy wiping away his overflowing tears.

"Wonho." Hyungwon said softly, he felt like someone had stab him in his imaginary heart and let him slowly bleed to death as he saw current state of the boy that was standing in front of him now.

The other male froze as he heard the voice and dropped his tissues. Their gaze met and Hyungwon saw how red Wonho's eye and nose were from all the crying, the traces of dried tears that stained Wonho's cheeks and how those eyes were watery again as they take in the sight of him.

Wonho felt his breathes stuck in his throat and the world was spinning too fast. His tears started to fall uncontrollably again. He almost dropped onto his feet again before two strong arms reaches for him, circling around his waist, pulling him into their warm embrace.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Hyungwon said as he softly patted Wonho's back, which took the opposite effect when Wonho started to sob, this time much harder. Hyungwon sighed as he realised they were still in the entrance way. The Demon made the door closed as he gently lifts up his lover and carefully carried him to the living room. He sat them both on the sofa. With Wonho on his laps and him delicately cradling the male's trembling body like the other was a new born baby, Hyungwon's hands came to softly pat Wonho's back as he started to hum the familiar melody.

Wonho leaned in and snuggled closer into Hyungwon's chest, taking in the familiar scent that he missed so much and unknowingly seek for even when he lost his memories. He finally felt at ease. He eventually loosened up as his eyelids started getting heavy.

Hyungwon glanced down at the boy in his arm when he no longer heard Wonho's whimpering and realised that the other boy was already fast asleep. He kept his position still as he was afraid that even a little movement would wake up the other. It was a long night for both of them and Wonho silently hoped that this dream won't end.


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Im sorry.

Wonho is awake. Well, only mentally awake. Because physically, the boy refused to open his eyes as he was afraid that his beautiful dream will come to an end and he will soon has to face the harsh reality that he might never see the love of his life again. Ever.

Is he being too dramatic? ( _Dramama ramama ramama hey!_ ) Surely no. Because he would rather be dead than not see Hyungwon again for the rest of his life. The male was sure that he will never fell in love with anyone else the same way he fell for Hyungwon. Which means that he will forever be alone, which will also means that he would have to spend his lifetime surrounded by his happily married friends, which will cause him to drown in self-pity thoughts every day until the day he drew his last breathes. Why would he be overdramatic?

Yet, this dream felt so real. Even with his eyes closed, Wonho can feel the warmth of the other male’s embrace and the way the other’s arm curled around him that made him felt safe and protected. Even the way the others lips felt so soft against his own. Wait.

“Open your eye sleeping beauty.” The voice said.

“I know that you’re awake and I promise you that this is not a dream.” The voice said again with a hint of playfulness in his tone. That made Wonho peeked through his long eyelashes. With both of his eyes barely opened, Wonho saw him, smiling down at him, as the other’s arms tighten around his frame.

“Open your eyes or I’ll tickle you.” The other male said as he brushes their nose together. Wonho felt his heart swelled as he fully opened his eyes to take in the beauty in front of him, staring straight into Hyungwon’s yellow orbs. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes again before Hyungwon uses his thumb to wipe them away.

“Shh. You’re such a cry baby.” Hyungwon said as he smiled fondly at his lover.

“It’s your fault.” Wonho tried to sound firm but failing.

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“Why- why did you leave me?”

“I thought it was the best for you.”

“Well you’re wrong.”

“I know that now.”

“Please don’t leave me again.” Wonho sobbed, his hands involuntarily circled around Hyungwon’s neck as he buried his face behind it.

“I won’t. Shh.” The taller male said as he returned the hugged, pulling them both closer. It felt like an eternity before Wonho finally stopped crying. At least, the older felt better now after letting out all of his emotions.

“Are we good now?” Hyungwon asked and Wonho only nodded in return, his hands clenched onto his sleeves and forming paws to wipe away his tears. The sight was endearing. Hyungwon was again hit with the realisation as why he was so dumb to leave his lover.

“I really missed you.” The words came out naturally from the Demon’s mouth. Wonho looked up at his lover. Flashing a small smile and mouthing the same words back at the boy as he gave a small peck on the younger’s lips before looking away shyly. Hyungwon almost reached for the older’s lips again before they heard the door opening and someone came running to them. They both sighed.

“See I knew it.” Minhyuk giggled as he stood at the entrance into the living room, eyeing the couple on the sofa in front of him. Wonho almost jumped away from Hyungwon but the Demon would not let go of his grips on him, causing the tomato-like bunny trying to hide his face into his lover’s chest.

“Yeah. You‘re right. Hello both of you.” Hyunwoo said smiling as he walked to his lover’s side.

“How did you know?” Hyungwon asked curiously.

“Well technically I raised you. So I knew you too well.” Minhyuk smirked.

“Well this is so embarrassing then. After all the cool speech I said to you last time.” Hyungwon was grinning.

“First of all, I knew that you will be crawling back here to Wonho. Second of all, the whole speech was okay I guess. And thirdly, I’m hungry and this cost for a celebration. And guess I will cook tonight.” The blonde male said before scurrying away into the kitchen.

“Just don’t hurt him again. Okay?” Hyunwoo said, looking directly at Hyungwon for his answer.

“I won’t. Thank you and sorry.” Hyungwon said with determination as Hyunwoo replied with a small smile and a nod before following his blonde lover into the kitchen. Wonho finally dare to look up again when he was sure that both of the other male went away.

“So can Minhyuk cook?”

“Yes, one of the best cooks I’ve ever known. He had too much times before and started learning. Guessed that’s how he survived in the human world.” Hyungwon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
